Cupid's rubber arrow
by sydney563
Summary: Tamsin is a modern age cupid, sent down to do bring the impossible couples together. She's sent down to work on Bo and Lauren and tries to get them together. But fate and random fools get in the way. It's a love story with complications and Tamsin's brand of snarky humor.
1. Chapter 1

N: digging in my archives and i found this. A random story that never really came to full circle. this probably won't be much, and depending on fan reaction, it may stay or go. In other news Revelry is a Decadence is done and ready to hit the presses! I just have to wait on the cover art and do a test run to make sure everything looks great inside and it'll be out there for you all to enjoy! Keep in touch over at my blog for all the greatest details! Enjoy this and maybe now that I'm done with novel number 4, I can do a quick ff while I go back to working on Devils in the details 2.

* * *

Go ahead, call me cupid. I dare you, especially if you like being punched in the throat by a girl.

Okay, technically I'm a cupid like entity, but my true title is soulmate migration specialist. That's what my bosses Eros and Aphrodite call all of us when the term cupid became ineffective with the humans. Even then, that's just a title. I like to refer to myself as a soulmate cold case detective, solving and shoving soulmates together after the stubborn humans they inhabit, refuse to acknowledge that love has a path for them. Destiny, fate, the future, the past, and the present. All those key words that humans refuse to pay attention to when it involves the cosmos and love.

You're probably asking yourself, why are you telling me this? I came here to read a happy love story about two people. Yeah, and I'm going to tell that story, but like every good story, a foundation needs to be laid down for to get invested. So shut up, and listen.

With my special skill set of getting the impossible together, I was brought in for a real special case. One I thought was going to be easier than getting Kim and Kayne together, but shit, was I wrong. This case, this story I'm about to tell you, it broke me, reshaped me and shit, gave me hope in the work I've been doing for the higher powers for the last century. But it wasn't easy and I gave up a few times.

But the human spirit is resilient and I love a challenge.

Anyways, let me start from the beginning with a flashback. Oh, by the way, my name's Tamsin and I will be popping in and out of this story here and there, but I'm going to mainly tell you the story from the two humans point of view.

So, let's get it started. This is the story of how Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis caused me the biggest heartache and eventually came together to become the proudest achievement of my eternal life as a cupid, er, I mean a soulmate migration specialist.

* * *

Five years ago – The offices of Aphrodite and Eros unlimited.

"Tamsin! I heard you closed this last one in three weeks?"

I spun around to come face to face with the Director of Soulmate Services, Meg, grinning at me as she waltzed over to me. I shrugged, "It wasn't too hard. They just needed to be trapped in a cabin during a snowstorm to realize their true love." I tugged on the crisp white suit jacket I wore. Why did everything have to be white up here? We all got it, it was heaven, the afterlife, the spiritual plane, or whatever you wanted to call it. Pure and lovely, but god I hated white. Always showed stains from lunch when I had hot dogs.

Meg laughed, shaking her head, "Yes, but they were souls that missed each other for almost two decades. The big bosses never thought we'd get them together for another three." She patted my back, "You truly have the magic touch, Tamsin."

I frowned, "I don't have an extra magic, just a ton of impatience for humans who are stubborn and can't see clearly what's in front of them." I folded my arms across my chest, frowning deeper when it wrinkled my white button down. "I was on my way to meet with Alan in soul reclamation, collect the bet I made with him last week. He didn't think I could get the two in Paris together in less than 24 hours. I did it in 22."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Alan is an idiot and wishes he could leave reclamation and move over to rebirth." She sighed and removed a thick white file from under her arm, "Before you go, I was glad to catch up to you. I have another one for you."

I groaned, "I just finished three in a row, all three were a giant pain in the ass…er butt, and I want a day off. These soulmates are getting tougher and tougher as humans start to lose faith in each other." I scrunched my face up as I saw Meg was not bending.

She gave me a light smile, "I wish I could but this was handed down by both Aphrodite and Eros." She grabbed my elbow lightly, "Let's go to my office and I'll explain."

I groaned again, but took her lead and followed Meg to her pristine white office. I wanted to talk back to her, put my foot down, but she was angel and I was not so stupid as to piss off an angel. She'd shove me over into the animal soul section and I'd spend my days cleaning up dog shit from the white floors.

I flopped down in the white leather chair, looking at the tall, elegant looking brunette, with bright glowing grey eyes, who looked like she fell out of any renaissance painting. "Okay, shoot. Why are the big chiefs sending me jobs? I thought they weren't too keen on my brash way of doing things."

Meg slid into her chair behind a glass desk. "They don't understand why you go the routes you do since the other cupids have a gentler hand." She smirked when I cringed hearing the stupid term cupid. "Sorry, soulmate cold case detective." She rolled her eyes and set the thick white file down, pushing it towards me. "But they love your current success rate and the big big boss is coming down on them to have a better closing percentage. Believes if more humans start to see that love is out there for everyone, everyone has someone, a soul mate, they'll settle down and stop the constant warring and hate."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and I'd like a unicorn as a pet." I sat up and grabbed the thick file, "But I'm always up for a challenge, tell me what I'm looking at."

Meg let out a slow breath, "These two souls are edging close to seven centuries of not coming together completely. There's either been a disaster that pulled them apart, or something we never foresaw. Ultimately, it's been the human spirits they inhabit that are causing the biggest issues, when they get so close to sealing up their combined destiny, one runs. Heartbreak follows and it leaves an imprint on both, leaving a strange unconquerable fear of love." Meg motioned to the file in my hand.

I flipped open a page and was faced with two photographs of two beautiful young women. One was a blonde with soulful amber colored brown eyes, and looked to be confidently shy. The second was stunning brunette who had a pair of chocolate brown eyes that were soulful, and would probably steal anyone's heart if they looked in them long enough. I smiled, "They're gorgeous, this shouldn't be too hard."

Meg sighed, "If that was the case, I would've have been told to hand this over to Kennedy."

I chortled, "Ugh, that woman thinks we should still be prancing around with wings and heart shaped arrows." I flipped another page, hearing Meg laugh and make a comment about how we all still had wings, but just kept them under Armani suit jackets.

Meg then stood up and came around to sit against the edge of her desk in front of me. "The blonde is Lauren Lewis, college senior at the University of Michigan. The brunette is Ysabeau "Bo" Dennis, also a senior majoring in photojournalism. Their souls have been struggling to properly connect since the 1300's when they first met as a lonely sheep farmer and a castle maid. That time it was the first run of the bubonic plague that disrupted their union. After that, as you know, they took many forms through many lives. Successfully connecting as family in the 1600's as inseparable sisters, but after that connection, a romantic one became futile. Something was always in the way of their hearts meeting and understanding love as it should be experienced. True love."

I read over the many different lives these two had lived, reading exactly what Meg was talking about. These two souls were basically doomed from the get go and only attracted bad luck whenever they were in the same time and plane. I read over pages of heartbreak, devastation and survival. I blew out a slow breath, "This one is going to be a bitch, isn't it?"

The angel gave me a dirty look due to my choice of words, and nodded, "Yes. Many others have tried and failed. Even Aphrodite gave it a shot and was met with resistance by of the great famine. It seems the human spirit won't bend on this one." She gave me a hard look, "So, you're up to bat, Tamsin. Use your magic, your skills, your tricks and whatever it is you do, and get these two souls together. The big bosses all think that Lauren and Bo are the catalyst that might bring a new era of belief for the humans. A ripple effect of sorts."

I shut the file and shook my head, "When I'm done, can I take a vacation?"

Meg laughed, standing back up, "Yes, I'm sure we can arrange a few weeks of vacation." She reached behind her and handed me my travel packet. "You leave tonight, land in Ann Arbor by morning. The rest I leave up to you."

I took the envelope and shook my head, "Why couldn't I have been born a Valkyrie." I smiled, tucked the travel packet in with the file and waved goodbye to Meg.

Looking down at my watch I sighed, at least it was fall in Michigan and not snowing. I hated snow.

* * *

Bo POV –

I sat in my history through American photography class, doodling on my notepad. The guest lecturer was boring and I wanted nothing more than to sneak out and take pictures of the quad before it snowed tonight. I was in a rut, a huge rut and wanted to get out of it.

School was great and I was waiting for a few internships to come through for summer. Soon, I would be out on the east or west coast, working for one of the major news magazines as a photo archiver. That would hopefully lead me to getting a job and starting on my own portfolio. But I was tired with people, in particular dating. I just broke up with my boyfriend of the last year when he didn't want me to leave Michigan, he wanted me to stay in the state and work here. I tried telling him I had goals that were bigger than a small state, he took it as me having dreams bigger than a relationship with him. So we broke up after a screaming match and he let it slip he was going to propose to me up on Lake Michigan during the weekend of the fourth of July.

The sad thing was, I didn't really care that we broke up. I liked him, loved being around him, but I wasn't in love with him and never thought I would actually get that far. Love, true love, was a unknown to me and I was starting to think it was never going to happen. Maybe it was from growing up in a divorced family, that I felt love was a silly idea. Either way, I didn't really care if I fell in love with someone, I had my love for photography and that was satisfying enough. I didn't want more than my freedom to travel the world and capture it on film.

I sighed, looking at the clock, my stomach growling. I had five more minutes and I was out. Then I could run down to the quad, hit up my favorite noodle place and head back to my apartment to check on last night's developments from the old Minolta my mom sent me.

"Alright class, that's it for tonight. Please review the lecture notes and next week we will have a quick test on depression era photographers." The boring professor, who I never remembered his name, smiled tiredly at all of us, before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door.

I sighed again, these core classes were going to kill me and I cursed myself for waiting until my senior year to take them. I should have knocked them out and I could have the rest of the year for building up my portfolio.

"Hey Bo! Are you going to the big game on Sunday?"

I looked up at Roger, the kid who was in most of my boring classes this semester. He was nice, a skinny guy with the best hipster look I'd seen so far. I smiled, "Probably not, football isn't my thing." I shrugged as we both chuckled. I went to a school that lived on it's football team and all the students followed like lemmings.

"Yeah, it's really not mine either, but my roommates are going and I have an extra ticket. You know, if you want to go?" He grinned sheepishly at me. Roger had been trying to ask me out for the last week in the cutest way imaginable. But it wasn't working on me, I was done with dating and probably sex for a year or two. I blame Oprah for interviewing that one feminist author, telling me to give up the physical necessities and focus on me. I was half drunk and sad, so I agree with her and decided to live like a monk.

"Thanks Roger, but I'm probably going to stay in and work on my digital processing homework." I smiled again, feeling bad as the rejected look fell over his face. I rolled my eyes, I hated having a soft heart sometimes, "But maybe next week, we can grab coffee and share notes for this class?"

Roger brightened up and nodded, "Oh yeah, sure thing Bo!" He shifted his bag on his back, "I'll see you later?"

I nodded. "Yup, you'll see me tomorrow in photo restoration." I turned to head out the door, "See you later, Roger."

I barely heard him whisper out a hearty bye, I was focused on my hunger and how it was getting to the point of being hangry.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting at the counter at Pho-tastic, my favorite noodle joint in town, waiting on my huge carry out order. I was starving by the time I got there and ordered just about everything on the menu. The smells of the food traveling around me was driving me insane, so I tried to distract myself with reading my boring history book.

"Order for Bo D?" A soft, feminine voice grabbed my attention.

"That's me." I smiled and looked up, coming face to face with a blonde wearing the black jacket of a waitress. She smiled back and I felt a strange tingle in the tips of toes when her eyes met mine, big beautiful brown eyes the color of that one gemstone.

She smiled wider as she moved closer to the counter, "Hi, um, your order is going to take a few more minutes. The chef ran out of udon and wants to make a fresh batch, seems you're one of our best customers?"

I shrugged, feeling super embarrassed at the amount of times I frequented this place. "Tell Kai he doesn't have to, I'll take regular glass noodles." I swallowed hard, realizing that I was staring at the waitress, taking note of how beautiful she was and that I'd never seen her around the restaurant before. I found myself thinking of ways to photograph her. She would make an incredible portrait subject. I suddenly snapped out of it when another blonde shoved into the one in front of me, grumbling out a "Jesus Christ, put your tongue back in your mouth." In my direction. I shot the blonde a glare, but she winked at me, her big green eyes glistening with mischief.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the menu, "Um, let me look." I glanced at the waitress, still smiling at me, "Are you new here?"

She nodded, leaning over the counter a little closer to me. I could smell some unique lavender perfume radiate from her, sending my heart into an erratic rhythm. "I started yesterday." She looked in my eyes, her smile widening, "My names Lauren." She held out her hand.

I bit my bottom lip and took her hand, "Bo, as you know." I went to grin when I was overtaken by a strange warm feeling that radiated into my entire being when my hand met Laurens. "I, uh, it's nice to meet you." I pulled my hand away, quickly burying it under the menu.

"Yeah, Kai and Tamsin over there, were talking about you the second you walked into the door. Told me to treat you right." Lauren smirked, her eyes scanning me in the polite way of checking me out. She motioned to the menu, "Get the drunken noodles instead, they're my favorite."

I sucked in a slow breath, feeling the familiar lines of flirtation coming my way. I had been down this road a million and a half times since I started at the university. Every time it felt gross, greasy and with one motive in mind. I shied away from much of it, only taking interest in those who weren't typical pigs. But now, even as Lauren was clearly pulling out her game, I felt intrigued and wanted more. There was something about her, the way she moved across the counter to grab a empty coffee cup, the way she smiled at me and met my eyes, it captivated me in a weird way. I licked my lips out of nervousness, "Okay, I'll go with your favorite." I set the menu down and leaned back to look at the crowd around me.

Lauren smiled and sent in my order, before turning around and setting down a small cup of hot tea. "Here, while you wait."

I nodded a thank you and went to look away when I heard, "Are you a student here? Bo?"

I nodded again, looking back at Lauren, "I am. Just finished class and needed something to eat." I paused, staring in Lauren's eyes, seeing a twinkle of something that told me this woman was completely different than anyone I would ever meet. As a photographer, I always looked at the eyes first, waiting for them to tell me the hidden story ever person carried. Lauren's eyes showed me something I had never seen before and it was pulling me in deeper. I picked up the tea and threw up defenses, "What about you? Are you a student or just passing through?"

Lauren laughed lightly, moving to grab a few more empty dishes next to me, "A student. I'm a food science major. A chef in simple man's terms, but I like the science behind food and how it all forms tastes on our palates." She glanced at me, "I'm working on molecular gastronomy. That's why Kai hired me, he wants me to break down the recipe from the noodle joint three blocks over, peel apart it's secrets."

I laughed, shaking my head, "A food spy? Hmm. I can see Kai doing that, he loves being the top noodle man in town." I sipped at the hot tea, "I've heard that's a tough field to get into, food science and being a chef."

"It is, but it's better than being the podiatrist my dad wanted me to be." She chuckled when I raised my eyebrows.

"A foot doctor? I can't see you doing that." Then it slipped out, "But I can picture you rocking out a white lab coat." I winced when I realized what I had said, but the reaction on Lauren's face told me it was worth every ounce of embarrassment.

"I bet you can." She looked up and grabbed my order from the other grumpy blonde, "Here you go, Bo D. Fresh noodles and a side order of rangoons." She set the giant paper bag in front of me, "A meal big enough for two?"

It came out as a question, a flirty question. I stood up, digging for my wallet, "Nope, just for one." I dug out a handful of bills, "I'm too busy with my final year of school." I set down more than enough for the bill and a large tip for the blonde. "Thanks." I scooped up the paper bag, eager to take my exit and be away from the strange feelings this Lauren was stirring up in me.

I was sliding off the stool when I felt that warm hand on mine, "Hey Bo, I might be super forward but, um, Saturdays after close we all head over the brown jug for half off drinks. Maybe you could meet me for a drink and I could tell you more about how I do actually have to wear a lab coat in my chemical food science classes?" She smiled sheepishly at me, telling me that she was being uncharacteristically bold in this moment.

I stared in her big brown eyes, planning on giving the usual no thanks, Roger, speech. Go home, drown in noodles and work. When I suddenly went with whatever it was in the pit of my stomach, slapping into the bottom of my heart. I grinned, "Do you have a pen?"

Lauren whipped one out of her front pocket and held it out to me. I set down the bag and grabbed a coaster, scribbling my phone number on it before sliding it back. "Call me before you close, I'll stop by for a late night bowl and then maybe we can get those drinks?"

Lauren grinned and looked at the coaster, "You got it Bo. D."

I laughed and shook my head, waving goodbye to Lauren as that other blonde rushed over to her and slapped her on the back.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, accepting an off the cuff date with a stranger, but something deep in my heart whispered, go with it. Maybe cupid was on the prowl and bored.

Yay or nay? Continue? Shelve it?


	2. Chapter 2

N: here's an update! I'm trying to figure out where to take this one, so be patient. I have a lot on my plate at work and trying to map out what's next in life. So these updates will be slow to come as i, well, enjoy summer and work on other things. Also, Revelry is a Decadence is now out on Amazon in hard copy and kindle format! It's a pretty fun story with Vampires, angels, and romance, and mystery. So head on over and take a gander! I'm also doing signed copies of the book if anyone is interested, just email me at sydney563a gmail and i'll get one in your hands! As always, thank you for your never ending support!

Read on! This chapter has 3 pov's and no, Tamsin isn't going to be a romantic interest at all in this story, so the guest who's concerned about that can relax. She's there to put them together...not get inbetween.

* * *

 **Bo**

The soft chirp of my phones text tone woke me up from a nap I didn't know I was taking. I yawned and reached for my phone. There was empty take out containers spread all over the table, making me shake my head at how much I really did eat. It was definitely a meal for two. The TV was still on that one weird science reality channel I had a secret addiction for. A couple of naked idiots were traipsing about the jungle, bickering over who could make fire first. I chuckled and unlocked my phone, yawning again. It was late, well late for me, a half past eleven and I was debating crawling into bed and calling it night.

I scrolled through a couple of texts from my friends, one from my aunt, and two from an unknown number. I squinted at the number, trying to remember who I'd forgotten to import over when I got a new phone. Finally, I went with the ubiquitous, _-Who is this? I got a new phone.-_

 _-You missed last call on the drunken noodles, Bo. D. This is Lauren…-_

I shot up straight, clutching the phone. I frowned when I saw I slept past close, and slept past meeting Lauren for drinks. "Shit." I shook my head as I pounded out a reply.

- _Blame the rangoons, they sent me into a blissful state of relaxation. I passed out on the couch.- I_ hit send and scrambled to save the night. I really wanted to see Lauren again, and not behind the counter at Pho-tastic handing me my usual ten pound carry out order. _-You still at the brown jug? I can be there in fifteen minutes.-_ I stood up, brushing off crumbs on my jeans, and walked to my bedroom to change. The last thing I wanted to do was show Lauren how sad my life really was. Rangoon crumbs on my jeans, and plum sauce stains on my shirt.

My phone beeped as I stood in front of my closet.

 _-I left five minutes ago for home. The place is full of rowdy frat boys, my least favorite thing about campus.-_

I felt my shoulders sag. I screwed this up already. I leaned against the wall, desperately thinking of what I could suggest us to do. It wasn't super late, but all that was open was bars at this hour, and all of them would be full of frat boys, sorority girls, and freshman. I frowned when my mind went blank. It'd been far too long since I'd gone on date, I had nothing. I sighed and started typing.

 _-Yeah I hear ya. Frat boys I won't miss when I graduate. I'm sorry that I missed you, I really wanted to talk to you.-_ I rolled my eyes, I had no suave.

I waited a few seconds, before giving up. I'd screwed up big time, Lauren saw how lame I was and hopefully she'd ghost on me and I could forget this whole silly instant crush I felt looking in her eyes. I set my phone on the edge of the dresser and went about digging for my pajamas. I would call it a night for sure now. Go hide under my covers and sleep off these feelings, avoid Pho-tastic for a couple of weeks and then go back to business as usual. "Yeah, business as usual. Lonely Bo business." I was never going to find someone, it was inevitable now. I wasn't in the right head space to latch onto a crush and cultivate it. No matter how hard cupid was prowling tonight, it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

XXXX

 **Lauren**

I stared at my phone, trying to build up the courage to reply to Bo, when Tamsin, my new co-worker shoved me. "Tell her to come walk in the snow with you. I hear girls think that's a romantic thing." Her gruff tone had me shaking my head. The girl was nice, but nosy. Super nosy at times.

I looked up at the clear night sky. "Tamsin, there's not a cloud in the sky. Plus, it sounds like Bo isn't interested." I held up the phone to show our conversation. "You can read between the lines, it's clear. Not interested."

Tamsin sighed, "Snow is definitely needed, you're hopeless my dear girl." She snapped her fingers before grabbing my phone to text Bo. "You young kids are so clueless these days. I blame technology for taking the human factor out of everything." She rolled her eyes as she dictated what she was typing, "Hey Bo D. The diner over on the quad is open all night. Can I interest you in a slice of peach pie and some coffee? Peach pie is good for a Rangoon hangover." Tamsin handed the phone back to me before I could yell at her for breaching my personal space. "Ask Bo when you're done with coffee to walk with you in the snow." She stepped back, winking at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you're date goes well, you owe me."

I groaned. "Tamsin, it's not snowing. And this isn't a date." I went to make another comment when my phone vibrated with Bo's answer.

 _-I'll be there in five minutes.-_

Tamsin laughed holding her hands up in victory. "Wrong on both accounts, my dear Lauren." She tilted her chin up to the sky, large snowflakes falling from the sky. "Go get 'em tiger." She pointed at me, mumbling something about this was going to be easier than stealing Aries thunder. I just shook my head at the strange girl, and replied that I would meet Bo at the diner, and tucked the phone back into my coat.

I turned to head towards the diner, and took in a deep breath of the cold air. I shivered, not from the cold, but from nerves. I was nervous to see Bo, and had no idea what drove me to ask the girl out on the spot. I was never bold, forward, or courageous when it came to dating. Or love for that fact. Love was a mystery I had yet to solve, and I was beginning to think it wasn't going to be a part of my story. Sure, I dated, had relationships, and the occasional one night stand in my sophomore year. But anything real, it was a curious anomaly to me.

I dug my hands deeper into my pockets as the snow began to fall in thicker flakes. I had no ambition in the relationship department, it was one of my character flaws. Maybe it was that most of my relationships fell apart for one reason or another, or it could've been I didn't have a shining example in my life to learn from. Having divorced parents who despised each other, didn't leave a healthy impression on me in the romance part of my education. Did I want to love? Yes. Did I want to fall into a sweeping love that made me feel like I was in a cheesy movie? Oh god yes. Did I know how to make it happen? Hell no.

My last girlfriend broke up with me, using the excuse that I was as effective in a relationship as much as algebra was useful to a fisherman. It was a strange analogy, it confused me but I understood that I sucked to be with as much as it sucked taking algebra in high school. I hated algebra.

I sighed as I walked around the corner to the diner. Thank God I'd taken that internship in Italy this coming summer. I would be off in Florence, Rome, and a few small towns to learn how to make pasta and wine. It was my chance to escape what I knew, and maybe I could escape myself and figure out the one piece of my life that was still a mystery. Italians knew how to fall in love using their food as a tool, maybe I would fall in love there. Or just gain a thousand pounds from eating pasta every day and not have to worry about finding love.

I looked up as the diner came into view, and smiled as I saw Bo standing outside shuffling her feet as the snow began to collect on the ground. I walked closer, staring at the woman, and the closer I got the more beautiful she became. She was cute in the restaurant, fidgeting with the menu, blushing about the large amount of food she took home. But now, as she stood outside the old metal diner, her cheeks pink from the cold air, large white snowflakes falling in her dark brown hair, she was incredible and I felt my heart wiggle in my chest.

Bo D. was stunning and for a millisecond, I wondered. I wondered if… I shook my head as I took a few more steps. Don't jump the gun, Lauren. It's just coffee and making a new friend. I smiled as I called out Bo's name. "Hey there Bo D. Sorry if I'm a bit late."

Bo turned at the sound of my voice, her eyes locking on mine as the biggest grin fell across her face. "You're not late, I'm early." She absently waved a hand behind her. "My apartment is right there. Took me a whole two minutes to get down here." She cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a brighter pink. She was nervous and it was the cutest thing I'd seen in a long time. "Um… you want to go inside before we get covered in snow?" She waved her hand around again. "I swear the weather said it wasn't going to snow today."

I glanced up at the sky. "It's Michigan, the weather has a mind of its own." I walked towards the diner door, pulling it open for Bo to walk in first, sighing internally at the sight of a dimple in that big grin of hers. Bo was adorable, and making my hands itch. I swallowed hard, waving Bo to go in first. "The peach pie is really good here."

Bo chuckled and walked in, nodding. "It is. So is the pumpkin pie, the apple pie, and the coney dogs." She waited for me to walk next to her before she chose a booth in the back. "I come here a lot when I have late night projects. I'm a hopeless fool in the kitchen department."

I slid in across from Bo, setting my coat next to me. "I come here a lot when I want to be a hopeless fool in the kitchen."

I smiled as a waitress came over. "Hey Lauren, the usual?" I nodded yes and laughed as she then turned to Bo. "Same for you, Bo? Pie and coffee with extra whip cream?"

Bo sheepishly nodded and leaned back in the booth. "Can that get anymore awkward?" She pulled her coat off, revealing that she was wearing a shirt with a faded band logo on it. It was the logo of my favorite band, matter of fact, I had the exact same shirt in my closet back at my apartment. But Bo looked a million times better in it than I ever would. I let my stare move over Bo's features. The woman was beautiful, and why hadn't I ever noticed her in the restaurant before? She was a regular. Came in the same time every week, but I never saw her. The only reason I saw her was because Tamsin annoyingly forced me to do carry out orders while she went to the bathroom. I smiled as I tilted my head away from Bo before she caught me staring, I would have to thank Tamsin tomorrow. I picked up the napkin on the table, opting to start up conversation with Bo. "What's so awkward about the waitress who's probably worked her for forty years, knowing both of us?"

Bo laughed, shaking her head. "It's not that. Sheryl knows everyone on campus. Memorizes their order year after year, I think that's why we all love this diner. It's easy and feels like home." She moved as Sheryl set down two cups of coffee and disappeared. "What's awkward is that I've barely known you a day and you've already been exposed to my horrible, lazy eating habits." Bo poured some cream into her coffee. "If we go out again, it'll have to be outside the campus. Everyone knows me in all of the restaurants as a regular." She suddenly froze when she caught her words, and looked up at me with big brown eyes. "I mean… if… uh." She shook her head. "I'm not good at this…"

I laughed, "I can tell." I loved that Bo was more nervous than I was, it made me settle down and find my confidence. I leaned forward. "I'm not good at this either, so let's be terrible at this together." I grinned when Bo eased up at my joke and laughed.

I sat back, reaching for my cup of coffee. "So, since we got the do you come here often out of the way, what's your major?"

Bo chuckled. "That's better than what's your sign." She leaned her elbows on the table, "I'm majoring in photojournalism, with a minor in medieval history." Bo shrugged. "I know, two completely different things, but two things I love. I have ideas of being the next great journalist, mixed with moving to England and being a boring old history professor in a castle." She looked up at me, pausing as her eyes searched my soul. I felt that small shiver trail down my back the longer she looked at me. "Needless to say, I have no idea what I want to be when I grow up."

I laughed, nodding. "Does any of us really know?" I clutched my coffee cup with both hands, trying to sting out the shiver Bo sent in me. "I wanted to be the Swedish chef when I was a kid, now I'm slopping noodles around waiting for Italy to change me." I glanced at Bo, her face softening with concern. There was something about this woman that made me feel like I was safe, home, and it frightened me. I knew I already liked Bo, and it went past the physical attraction.

"Italy to change you? That's very cryptic." Bo smiled softly. "And you're not slopping noodles. You're going to be an incredible chef one day." She reached across the table, laying a hand on my forearm. "Kai messaged me, asking me how I liked the rangoons, since you made them." She squeezed lightly before pulling her hand back. "They were incredible Lauren."

I blushed at the compliment, grateful Sheryl had arrived with my pumpkin pie, and peach pie for Bo. I cut off a large chunk with a fork. "Thank you. It's a new recipe I'm trying out. I reworked the chemical formula of how the lobster meat mingles with cream cheese to reach all of the tastes on a person's palate." I rolled my eyes. "It's food science, boring as regular science." I took a bite of the pie. "I can make you some more when you come in, just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

The look in Bo's eyes had me swallowing the pie hard. It was a flicker of promises yet to come, and I knew I was falling into a pit I wouldn't want to crawl out of. I waved a nervous hand at Bo's peach pie. "Is it good today?"

Bo nodded, taking another bite. "Especially good today, but I think that might be the company I'm in."

I swallowed hard once more, tipping my head down to look at the plate and I began to wonder. Wonder about Bo and if cupid was aiming right at me.

* * *

 _ **Tamsin**_

 _Yes, I was aiming right at our dear Lauren's heart. I even fired a few shots off as the flirting increased, sitting on top of the cold gross dumpster, watching our two befuddled fools fumble around their hearts. See, I thought I had this locked up. I even made it snow for them, and I hate snow and cold. I was pretty damn sure I'd have this case sealed up in a week. More so when these two idiots had their romantic walk in the snow back to Bo's apartment. Full of pie, coffee, flirting hopes, and the spark of love kindling deep in the toes._

 _Because next chapter, I'll let you know if you're right or wrong, but I'll give you a clue. This wasn't the easiest of cases I'd ever taken on, it was a bitch of a case that had me contemplating retirement near the end. But! I've never failed, so take that to the bank with you as you join me on this journey. They fall in love, I'll let you have that to sleep better at night, but it was one hell of a bumpy ass road that hurt my ass to ride. Before we shift to chapter two of this story, let's finish their first date and I let you look in on that incredible moment and I'll let you come up with your own thoughts of how this all went down, and what's to come._

 _I need to take a hot shower, I still feel dirty from sitting on that dumpster._

* * *

 **Bo**

"Wow, it's almost two in the morning. I have an eight am class." I cringed looking at my phone. Lauren and I had been talking for hours over coffee and pie. The initial nerves fell away around the third cup and there was an ease between us I'd never experienced before. Lauren was warm when the cool guard she had up fell away. She was intelligent, witty, funny, and holy hell was she attractive. She talked with her hands when she was excited, she smiled whenever she looked in my eyes before looking away and playing with the edge of her plate, and more than anything, she was kind. She had a kind heart and it warmed mine. This woman was incredible and I hated that I did have a morning class I couldn't miss, or I would've sat her with her until the end of time.

Lauren sat up straight, waving for the waitress to bring the bill. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Bo. I tend to talk and talk when I'm in a good mood." She handed Sheryl a few bills, waving me off when I tried to give her money. "You can pay when we go out again." Lauren stood up, grabbing her coat with a grin. "Yes, I'm asking you out again." She slid her arms in the coat as I stood up, the nerves flooding my stomach.

"Are you sure? I mean I rambled about my high school years, my favorite band, how much I love those naked and petrified shows." I yanked my coat on, suddenly sad that I was going to be parting ways with this woman. "Shouldn't I be asking you out? Isn't that protocol?"

Lauren chuckled, pulling on a knit cap and shaking her head. "There's no protocol other than you saying yes, or no, to going out with me." She slowly met my eyes, "Bo D. would you like to go out with me again?"

I sighed, well my heart sighed, and I nodded. "Yes. And my name is Bo Dennis." I held out my hand for her to take. She took it, squeezing as her warm palm met mine. "And my name is Lauren Lewis. It's been a pleasure." Lauren laughed at the silliness of the both of us forgoing the basics.

I wanted to hold her hand forever, I wanted to tug her into a hug and feel if she was as warm as she looked. I wanted to do so much, but instead I let go of her hand and buttoned up my coat. I turned to look outside, the snow had covered everything in a heavy white blanket. "Wow, it really came down."

Lauren looked over, "It certainly did."

I pulled out my phone, "I can get you a taxi if it's too far to walk in the snow. I shouldn't have kept you out so late." I was feeling stupid and sheepish.

"How about I walk you home first, Bo. Then I can catch a ride." She met my eyes. "Someone once told me walking in the snow is romantic, I didn't believe her since I've never done it." Lauren's voice had dropped, "Can I walk you home?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yes you can." I linked my arm around hers and guided her towards the door.

The second we were outside, the night felt perfect. It was cold, but not too cold. The snow was falling lightly, and there wasn't so much on the ground that it would be a slog of a walk. I leaned into Lauren, sighing like a fool at how warm she was. I pointed to the apartment building in the near distance. "I'm right over there."

Lauren nodded, pulling me closer into her side as we started to walk.

The first few steps were in silence before I finally spoke up as my front door came into view. "Lauren, thank you for this. The coffee and pie, and everything." I smiled at all the little things I shared with Lauren, that I never shared with most anymore these days. "It's been awhile since I had this much fun on a …" I couldn't say it. I was afraid if I said date, it would screw things up.

"On a date, Bo." Lauren's voice was soft. "This was the best date I've had in a really long time." She glanced down at me, her eyes roaming over my face. "I'm really glad Tamsin stuck me on carry out today."

I grinned, moving to my hand down Lauren's arm to find hers. "Me too." I looked at her lips, an overwhelming urge to kiss her washed over me. I had to gasp at the sensation, I'd never had that feeling with anyone before, not even my first true love. I turned away and pointed at my front door that was now right in front of us. I reluctantly moved away from Lauren, digging in my pocket for my keys. "I'll text you later, about maybe going out this weekend?" I frowned as I had to let go of the woman to find stupid keys.

I sighed hard when I found them, holding them up. "So, good night? Or good morning? I don't know what's the correct one at this time of night."

Lauren laughed, "Technically it's morning."

"Right, right, well I better get to bed and try to get some sleep." I fidgeted with the keys, the air was tense and I knew that I should probably hug her, or maybe kiss her. I really wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't good at these things. "Okay, um, good night then."

I turned to unlock my door when I felt a warm hand on the side of my face, I looked up to see Lauren smiling at me as she leaned forward and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss as her lips were the softest I'd ever known in my life, and crud did she smell good. Like noodles and heaven. I laid a hand on her wrist as I kissed her back, my heart thundering with every second. After a few moments, Lauren leaned back, breaking off the kiss and licking her lips. "Thank you for tonight, Bo. I can't wait to hear from you later." She ran her thumb over my cheek, smiling as she stepped back. "Sleep well."

I nodded like a bobble head, still woozy from the kiss. "Yup. I will." I licked my lips, savoring the taste of Lauren as I watched her back up with a grin on her face, wave and then turn to walk off into the snowy night. I let out a huge sappy sigh and leaned against my front door, holy shit was that romantic and I could feel myself being swept up in the emotions Lauren made me feel.

After collecting myself, I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the door. I ran up the steps to my apartment and started laughing with joy as I fell onto my bed, running fingers over my lips. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight, I was too wired. I shook my head and rolled over to set my alarm, when my phone beeped.

I grabbed it, and grinned wider when I read the text from Lauren.

-I couldn't wait to hear from you, I'll be thinking about you all night, Bo. So much so, I decided to walk back home so I can savor the night. Call me when you're done with class tomorrow.-

I giggled and sent a cheesy me too with an even cheesier smiley face, then buried my face in my pillows. Cupid had struck and I didn't care how silly that sounded, I knew it was true and he sent me Lauren.

* * *

 _ **Tamsin**_

 _Why does everyone think cupid is a boy? I mean I can fight like a boy, but these boobs of mine certainly don't come on boys. Anyways, that's it for chapter one. Pretty good start don't you think? Yeah, well these two turn into giant pain in the asses as the snow falls thicker. God, I hate snow._


	3. Chapter 3

N: This is a short one, i was stumped for a minute until i got to the end. I used google translate for the italian...i probably could've just called my one boss, but whats the fun in that. Anyway, this was slow to deal with because of internet issues, but read it and enjoy. Hopefully i'll have more time in the near future to work on this. Enjoy!

* * *

Lauren

"I love snow, but this is a bit much." I peered out the front window of Pho-tastic, watching the blizzard outside. "This is Michigan, not the arctic." I shook my head and leaned back against the counter. "I kinda can't wait for Italy now." I glanced over at Tamsin sitting on the counter, her legs swinging as she played a game on her phone. I chuckled at the determined look on her face. "Crushing candy that intense?"

Tamsin gave me a dirty look before tucking the phone away. "Shut up. It's addictive." She yawned like a growling bear. "Besides, it's slow as shit. What else am I going to do? You do all the side work, cleaned off the gum from under the counter, and alphabetized the entire condiment section in the walk-in." She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter. "Didn't you have a date yesterday? Was it a horror show? Is that why you're eager to hit Italy?" She moved to the coffee maker, pouring both of us a cup. "Bo seemed nice. She sure as hell tips nice."

I couldn't contain the grin the second I heard her name. "Bo." I sighed like a love-sick idiot. "Bo is amazing." I turned to look at Tamsin, and knew I was blushing by the smirk on the blonde's face. "I was thinking out loud about Italy. This snow would drive anyone out of the country." I stepped away from Tamsin to look for my bag. I had a sudden urge to see if Bo had messaged me about this weekend.

"So… spill it. What did you kids do on your date? Did you take her for a walk in the snow? Was it the most romantic thing you've ever done?" Tamsin was firing off questions like she was a police interrogator. "Are you going to see her today? Ask her to marry you?"

I laughed, digging in my bag for the phone. "We talked for hours. I did walk her home in the snow. No, it wasn't the most romantic thing I've ever done. Marriage is a million years off for me, and I'm hoping she will ask me out for this weekend. Even though I technically asked her out again last night." I scrunched my face up as I unlocked the phone. "Wow, I really have lost my dating game. I asked her out and now I'm waiting for her to ask me out." I shook my head. "Cupid would have a field day with me."

"I am, and it'd be great if you got your shit together." Tamsin mumbled so low, I barely made anything out. I ignored her snarky comment and focused on my phone. My heart fluttered when there were two messages from Bo.

I read the first one. It was her being cute and wishing me a good morning, the second I barely scanned over three words when the bell over the front door tinkled. I sighed and set my phone down to greet the, probably, only customer we would have all day. I grabbed a menu and set it on the counter, keeping my eyes down. I was mildly irritated someone braved the blizzard for noodles. "Tamsin, you want this one?"

Tamsin laughed, "Oh no, this snow bunny is all yours."

I looked at her confused as she swaggered away. "What?"

"I think she means me." Bo's voice cut through my irritation, "Hi Lauren."

I looked up to see Bo standing in front of the counter, bundled up from head to toe with at least an inch of snow on her knit cap and shoulders. "Bo! What are you doing here?" I waved for her to sit down as I filled a hot cup of coffee and set it in front of her. "It's a blizzard out there."

"I know. It took me twenty minutes to walk here from the library across the street." She shrugged her heavy coat off. "But I had a craving I couldn't resist." She met my eyes and instantly blushed, "For um..noodles. I think I have an addiction." She blushed harder, tilting her eyes down as she sat on the stool. "I mean…"

I chuckled, leaning over the counter, a flustered Bo was adorable. "Pick anything you want, I'll make it fresh for you. The cook is taking a nap in Kai's office." I ran my eyes over her features, finding my favorites from last night and discovering a few new ones. Bo was definitely beautiful. "How was class this morning?"

Bo wrapped her hands around the coffee cup, looking up from the menu a second before I stopped staring at her. She smirked when she caught me, "It was cancelled and no one told me. So, I hoofed through the snow for nothing. Decided to go to the library for a few hours to work on homework, then figured I'd get some fuel for the slog home." She let out a soft sigh, "I should've checked the group email first. But I woke up late."

I frowned, filling a bowl full of hot and spicy soup. "I apologize for keeping you out so late, Bo. My classes are twice a week and in the evening, even then I rarely go to them since I'm so ahead in my core classes. I've forgotten how much it sucks to get up early for class." I slid the bowl to Bo. "Here, I made it this morning for Tamsin. She was complaining about how frozen she was."

"I HATE SNOW! WHERE I COME FROM, SNOW IS BOREAS BEING A JERK AND FIDDLING WITH RAIN." Tamsin shouted from the kitchen.

I frowned at my co-worker's weirdness. "She's a strange one."

Bo nodded, sipping on the soup. "Mmmm this is very good! It's way better than Kai's." She winked at me, "Don't tell him I told you that. He might cut me off, or hire you permanently."

"He's already offered me a permanent spot twice, but I've turned him down. I have no idea what will happen after Italy, if I even come back from Italy." I picked up the menu, not thinking about what I was saying. "I'll make you some Udon, and a few pot stickers."

"You're going to Italy? When?" Bo's voice was quiet. She tipped her head down, looking at the soup.

Shit. Shit. I knew that look, Bo was invested in me and I should've told her about Italy last night. I liked Bo, a lot and was probably equally as invested in the girl after one day, but Italy was something I had to do. No matter what. "End of the semester." I swallowed hard. "I'm going for three months on an internship program sort of deal. I get my final credits for my degree, and I've always wanted to learn how to make pasta." I felt my heart tighten, my gut telling me something I was ignoring. I even heard Tamsin huff loudly from the kitchen. I stared at Bo playing with her soup, a sad smile on her face. I swallowed again and stepped away from the counter. "I'll go get the noodles started."

Bo nodded, keeping her head down, her brow scrunched up. I hustled to the back, running into Tamsin sitting on the export island, shaking her head at me. "For someone so bright, you're as dim as a broken street light."

I frowned and pushed past the girl. "Why? We just met last night, had one date. It's not like we're soul mates. We're friendly strangers at best." I was hundred percent lying to Tamsin and myself. "It's not like cupid is doing this. The chubby cherub is a figment of hopeless romantic's imaginations."

"I'm not chubby." I heard Tamsin mumbled under her breath before she stood next to me, poking my shoulder. "That friendly stranger is drowning in her soup. She likes you. The way she watches you as you talk, well, there's something there." She grabbed the plate of rangoons in front of me, shoving one in her mouth. "Don't be stupid and stop wasting my time. I've got shit to do in Fiji."

I squinted at the woman, utterly confused by her words. "What?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked away, "You're a big girl, figure it out. Look in Bo's eyes, they'll tell you everything."

* * *

 _That idiot Lauren didn't listen, she spent the entire lunch avoiding looking Bo in the eyes._

 _Don't ever compare me to the chubby porcelain figurine your grandmother's all have sitting on top of their pianos. I'm not chubby, I'm far from angelic. My trucker's mouth proves that. I almost revealed myself to the dumb big brained fool Lauren. She's so stubborn and ignorant to her heart. I wanted to grab her, shake her like a sack of flour and give her the full show of my wings coming out, but I refrained when I heard Meg chirp in my ear. I had to force these two together naturally, not by beating Lauren senseless and laying her at Bo's feet._

 _That afternoon I sat and watched Lauren blow it like a drunk blowing a PBT and failing. She couldn't get out of her own head or overcome her past heartbreaks. She was afraid of what Bo made her feel and she was shriveling up. When Bo walked out of the restaurant an hour later, I knew it was the end of this round. The next day when I saw Lauren texting Bo and reading the very civil responses from Bo, I punched her in the shoulder. I was pissed that it was fucking kismet the night before and Lauren blew it._

 _It got worse when later that afternoon Meg sent down word to do a memory wipe and return to the office for a strategy meeting. She had sent down the video of what would happen that weekend between our two girls. They would try one more time to go out, but Bo's walls had gone up and she pushed Lauren deep into the friendzone, and Lauren took it. So much so, she boarded a flight to Italy the next morning and disappeared into the land of pasta and self-pity. I called Meg while I sat on top of the dumpster, the stupid snow falling again. "I'm going to kill you Boreas…"_

 _"Tamsin. Cursing the cousins of Zeus won't help you." Meg's voice was firm. "I assume you saw the video?"_

 _"I did." I glanced at Lauren tossing the trash out, she smiled softly at me, and I flipped her off with a smile. "Is there anything I can do? I know these two are meant to be. I was there during their first date, saw the sparks fly like Zeus during allergy season. I can fix this before Friday."_

 _"I know you could, Tamsin." Meg sighed heavily. "But I consulted with Mike in soul retrieval. This is the path their souls have to take for right now. There's something in one of their backgrounds that needs to be resolved before love can happen."_

 _I groaned, leaning forward as the snow crept down my jacket. "They're perfect for each other."_

 _"They are, but timing…"_

 _"Can kiss my ass." I slid off the dumpster, landing softly in the snow as I looked inside the restaurant at Lauren smiling with the cook. "I guess I'm matriculating the hell out of Michigan?"_

 _Meg chuckled, "Yep. You'll be sent back up the second you wipe Lauren's memory of you."_

 _I frowned as I walked back inside. "It's a shame, I think I was starting to grow on her." I wiped my nose. "When will I be back on this case? Three months when Lauren comes back from Italy?"_

 _"Not exactly, Tamsin. We'll talk when your home." Meg hung on me, leaving me to curse out loud in the cold air. Her being vague always meant bad things._

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Bo**

 **One year later –**

"I'm right around the corner. Our driver got lost." I was running through the streets of Florence, Italy, with my producer. "I know Leah, there wasn't a thing we could do. Time is a suggestion here." I clicked the phone off and tossed it into the bag. I looked at my producer, Bonnie. "Leah is aggravated."

Bonnie laughed, slowing down as we came to our destination. "When isn't she aggravated? You'd think we were working for CNN and not a food channel." Bonnie grabbed the door to the fancy pasta house we were due to be at an hour ago to film a new segment for said channel. "She won't stay mad too long, Bo. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you."

I sighed, straightening out my shirt and putting down the bag as a hostess greeted us. "You keep saying that, but then I know for a fact her and Joe in editing are doing it on those late-night editing sessions." I stood up. "Plus, I'm not in the market. I just broke up with Joan a month ago. I am in desperate need of being single for a while. I Suck at dating." I was being truthful, I sucked at dating. Had since college and was pretty confident I'd never settle down. I smiled as I greeted the hostess, speaking rapidly in Italian. Thank god Bonnie was translating for me, or I'd be lost in this country.

"Come on, Bo. They're going to take us to the kitchen. Chef Fulvio is already working on the day's menu. It'll give us some good b-roll footage for the intro." I nodded, grabbing my small camera from the bag and followed Bonnie.

I was nearing the halfway mark of my paid internship with this network. Having moved out of photography in the last few months of my senior year, and into cinematography. This internship literally fell in my lap a day before my graduation ceremony, and I scooped it up. I needed a job and a distraction.

A distraction from a beautiful blonde who filled my heart and broke it all at once. I sighed as I tweaked the camera's settings. I'd never stop thinking about Lauren, it only dimmed in intensity as the year flew by and she disappeared into a fond memory. I'd hoped, wished, I'd move on from her, but I couldn't. I spent many nights cursing cupid for giving me such false hope in sending Lauren my way. She opened my heart, but left it empty in a way no one could fill it. I saw that last weekend we spent together, that Lauren didn't feel the same as me, and I'd better end it before I got even more invested. So, I walked away from her. But I never forgot her. I shook my head, "I bet cupid would love to shove another arrow in my ass."

"Funny you should say that, that's exactly what I'm about to do." The raspy voice sounded familiar, I turned to look at it's owner. A tall blonde with incredible green eyes smirked at me, and I swore I knew her from somewhere. She walked over to me, and slapped me on the shoulder, sending a weird fluttering feeling into my chest. She bent down to my ear, "Bo, it's great to see you again and it's time we do a full court press this time."

I glanced at her, confused but extremely calm at this stranger's audacity. "Who are you?"

"A friend." She gently guided me through the back of the kitchen, calling out in Italian. "L'equipaggio della camera è qui, fulvio. Sei tu e il tuo assistente pronto?"

The chef grinned, and nodded. "ovviamente!" He waved Bonnie and I over with excitement. The blonde held on to my shoulders as she whispered once more in my ear. "Do me proud, Bo. I'm about to change your life, and I really need you to fight her, fate, and that jerk Mike in souls. Fall in love. Let it happen, because I'm getting real tired of matriculating up as a failure."

I gave her a dirty look, "What's your name?" I was going to report her to the manager and get her thrown off the production set until I was done.

She chuckled, "Tamsin. And I'm about to be your best friend." She then winked at me when I heard another voice enter the room. " Fulvio, mi scuso. Ero con il macellaio che ottiene il proscuitto."

My head spun around at the voice, and locked eyes on Lauren walking into the kitchen, buttoning up her pristine white coat. She smiled at Fulvio and Bonnie, then her eyes drifted to mine. She froze in her steps as recognition washed over her face. "Bo?" I swallowed hard as my heart began to race like it did back at Pho-tastic, the first time I locked eyes with Lauren. I pressed a hand against it, and cursed cupid and all the other love gods for doing this to me right now. I wasn't ready for this, or Lauren to fall back into my life when I thought I was over her.

Truth was, I was far from over her.

* * *

 _Tamsin_

 _There you have it. At least we're somewhere warm and snow less. But, this isn't going to be easy. Italy and its natural romance helped these two. I think I gained twenty pounds in this round of trying to get these two to fall in love with each other. Stress eating is a disease._

 _They'd grown in their time apart, but did they figure out that their true soul mates were sitting right in front of each other? Did Lauren finally figure her crap out? Will Bo forgive herself and Lauren? Hmm…I'll let you think on it and we'll compare notes in the next chapter. I have to go meet with Meg and request some time off. Seems I was invited to a wedding next week and it's one I really want to attend. Toodle loo kiddos!_

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

**N: here we go! I'm not sure how long this one will be, it all depends on the girls. anyway, read on and enjoy! If you want more of my silly stories, I have a couple of books out on Amazon under Sydney Gibson that might suit your fancy! I'm also offering up signed copies of the new book if anyone wants to add to their collection! Just message me! And as always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

Lauren

"Lauren, you seem very distracted." Fulvio leaned over as we watched the camera crew move and set up the next shot. "I can ask them to come back tomorrow if you feel nervous." I smiled at his warmth. Fulvio was like a father to me, a father and a best friend.

I looked away from Bo taking pictures of a boiling pot of pasta. "I'm fine." I sighed, staring at a bushel of tomatoes sitting on the floor. "I'll be fine after I pretend there's not a camera following me around, filming my every move." I looked at Fulvio as he squeezed my shoulder, and turned to look back at Bo.

To say I'd forgotten about Bo would be a bold face lie. I'd only stop thinking about her every second of the day, to at least once an hour. When we went our separate ways that snowy weekend, I brushed it off and went about my plans of traveling to Italy. It wasn't a relationship. It was barely a friendship, and I gave myself every terrible excuse in the book to make up for the fact I did indeed, screw things up with her. It hit harder when I landed in Italy and just about every woman I saw reminded me of her. She was soon imprinted on my mind, and in time my heart kept calling me a stupid idiot for letting her go. I knew I was falling in something for Bo, probably why I shriveled up and resorted to bad habits and aloofness. But now, as I stood discreetly staring at her, I missed her. I missed her smile, her infectious energy that carried with her no matter where she went. I missed Bo's presence and I had massive regrets for walking away from her.

I stared at the back Bo the brunette until she turned around and caught my eyes, her smile faltering a bit before she turned to the producer. I blew out a slow breath, tipping my head down. "Shit."

"What is the Italian word for shit?" A rough voice appeared next to me, attached to an attractive blonde who looked incredibly familiar, but I couldn't place her. I was too caught up in Bo showing back up in my world, I didn't even notice Fulvio had moved on to talk to the producer and Bo. I gave the blonde a look. "Merda. But we don't use it as a curse word." I squinted at the blonde's green eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She smirked, "If you do, I'm not very good at my job." She held out her hand, "Tamsin. I'm the new hostess Fulvio hired yesterday." She shook my hand with a tight grip and leaned against the counter next to me. "What's with this film crew?"

I sighed, picking at a button on my white chef's coat. "They're here for Fulvio. Documenting his avant garde style of cooking home-style Italian food. I guess this is going to air in the fall on that big food channel in the states." I smiled softly. I would be back home in Michigan just in time to catch the premiere.

"Oh, fancy." Tamsin nodded towards Bo. "She's cute. You think she's single?" I felt a weird jolt of jealous irritation at Tamsin's comment.

I turned to face the woman. "Who hired you? Fulvio? Are you sure? Because I know he wouldn't hire a nosy... "

"I hope you finish that sentence by calling me a nosy nancy." Tamsin grinned, patting me on the shoulder. "I'm asking because you keep looking at her like I'm sure Michelangelo looked at David as he sculpted him." Tamsin shook her head before I could say another word. "Look, little advice from your new best friend, me. You and that girl over there belong together. I could see it when you locked awkward eyes with her. It's like you two already knew each other." She nudged me. "Italy is a magic place. Love is in the air along with the smell of fresh pasta. Take a chance, go ask her out." Tamsin moved away from me, looking over my baggy chef outfit. "By the looks of it, you haven't left a kitchen since you got here."

I blushed at her comment. Tamsin was right. I hadn't stepped outside of a kitchen for more than a day since I landed in Italy. "We do sort of know each other." I sighed, looking at Bo for the fiftieth time. I then scrunched my brow at how i was extremely calm with Tamsin's semi passive aggressive nosiness. But I was. "We, um went on a date back in Michigan. I screwed up when I thought she was more invested in me than I was ready for and I bolted." I glanced at Tamsin, who was nodding her head. "Why are you agreeing with me? I've never met you before."

Tamsin chuckled, stepping away from the counter. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that. I'd have Oprah money." Tamsin then waved her hand towards Bo. "She's coming over here. Try not to be a shitbird, Lauren. Be cool." She winked at me and walked over to Fulvio. I stared at the blonde, completely confused, but completely at ease with the brash woman's behavior.

I ran a hand through my hair when I heard, "Excuse me, Chef?" I turned around to face Bo, a smile covering my face instantly. "Please call me Lauren, Bo." She nodded tightly, fidgeting with her camera. "Okay." She sucked in a slow breath. "Bonnie wants me to get a little background on you for the narration ADR in post production." She tried to smile genuinely, but it was failing. She was nervous, frustrated with me.

I nodded, pointing towards the back entrance of the restaurant. "Of course. We can go outside where it's a little quieter."

* * *

Tamsin

I _'m jumping in here for a second. It should be noted that Lauren had not dated a soul since she landed in Italy. She passed on numerous offers, and continued to live a solitary, boring existence. She would claim because she was in love with her work. That's a pile of bull. She was in love with a brunette and didn't want to admit it. I saw it easily when I reviewed her case file before landing in pasta town. The girl was stuck on Bo and I was hoping this time would be it for these ladies. I mean falling in love in Italy, could it get any better than that?_

 _As for Bo. I'll let her tell her side in a minute, but let's just say she developed a real particular type of woman she would date. Tall, blonde, quiet. But no one matched up to our lovely lady in the tomato stained chef coat._

 _Basically, these two dummies w_ _ere hard of hearing when the cosmos were shouting in their face. And that's why I'm back down here._

 _Thank god Meg let me bring my bow and arrow, I have the distinct feeling I'm going to be shooting both of them in the ass._

* * *

Bo

I followed Lauren to the small back patio of the restaurant. My stomach was turning, twisting and I wanted to go back inside and force Bonnie to do this. I wasn't at all prepared to have Lauren standing right in front of me and have all the feelings rush back. The good ones and the bad ones.

I clenched my jaw and looked up at the old buildings around us. It was a sunny afternoon, and I could smell the fresh bread baking next door. I'd notice this city was constantly alive and it was renewing my soul. That is until I locked eyes with Lauren standing like she fell out of the sky.

After taking a seat in an old metal folding chair, I dug around in my pocket for a pen. I really didn't want to do this, but it was my job. I cleared my throat and began, "So, give me a little background on your job here and what you've been doing for the last few months. I know Fulvio told us you're one of his star pupils." I furrowed my brow as I held back wanting to ask her my own questions. Questions like, why did you push me away? Why couldn't we've been more and stuck it out? Why did you choose Italy over me? And why were you so afraid?

I sighed, and looked up at Lauren. She was staring at me, in that same way she did in the noodle house back in Michigan.

Lauren smiled softly as she sat next to me, "I'm the assistant chef. I'm Fulvio's right hand and have been learning how to make pasta by hand for the last few months. He's also taken on showing me his own recipes, and we begun working on new ones together." She shifted in her seat awkwardly, "I don't know about star pupil. I work very hard and try my best." Her smile faded as I scribbled notes, doing my best to ignore looking at her. "What about you Bo? What have you been up to?"

I frowned at the question and kept my head down. "This isn't about me, Lauren. I'm working."

I lifted my head up to catch that one blonde hostess come out on to the patio with two cups of coffee. She grinned at the both of us. "Fulvio sent me out here with espresso." She set the cups down and winked at us. "There's a little amaretto in there, figured it'd loosen up the tension in the air." She walked away, casting Lauren a strange look.

I huffed, of course Lauren would have a suitor. I was just a stranger she went on a date with. I went to stand up and go back inside. "I should go check on Bonnie."

Lauren reached over, grabbing my elbow. "Bonnie is fine. She's being charmed to death by Antonio, our pastry chef." She looked up at me with the big amber eyes, making my heart skip a few beats. "Sit, Bo. Have some spiked coffee and talk to me." She smiled softly, "I think we both need to talk about things that aren't food related."

I closed my eyes, "We don't have anything to talk about. You made it clear... I was just a friend." I bit my bottom lip, debating whether or not I should continue. Then my heart made the decision as I opened my eyes and looked at the woman. "What went wrong? Was I too forward?" I bit the inside of my cheek as I felt tears building. "Was I just a distraction? I really, really liked you Lauren." I shook my head as I freed my elbow from her grasp, and moved to the opposite of the small patio. "Maybe I liked you too much."

I felt my heart squeeze as the memories of heartbreak washed up from the pit of my stomach. I liked Lauren too much, had put all of my hope that she was love at first sight. I'd never felt like that with anyone, then I met Lauren. She made me feel whole, happy, and invincible, especially after that kiss. But then something shifted in her eyes on our second date, and she was different. I smiled, looking up at the bright blue sky, "Whatever. It's the past." I flipped open my notebook and turned to face Lauren. "How long have you been in Italy? Fulvio mentioned you worked in Rome for a month at a pasta factory."

Lauren sat in silence for a heartbeat, she tilted her head down to the coffee mug in her hands. "I liked you a lot, Bo." She paused for another heartbeat. "I went wrong. You weren't too forward, and you were never a distraction until I walked away from you." She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "You've distracted me ever since then, Bo. I see you in the crowds, in the art on the Sistine chapel, I see you when I make the noodles you love for lunch."

She smiled tightly, turning to look at me. "You were never just a friend, or a stranger. You were someone you blew past my sensibility and sat on top of my heart. Scaring the literal hell out of me, and I acted like a fool. A fool who ran off to Italy after treating you like I did." She took a sip of the coffee cringing at how much booze Tamsin put in it. "I know you're angry, probably hate me for ghosting on you like a stupid frat boy. But I believe there's a reason why you're standing in front of me in Italy. I think cupid is here, shoving an arrow in my ass and telling me I screwed up in Michigan, but I might have a second chance. With you."

I held my breath, my heart pounding in my ears as Lauren stopped talking and looked in her cup. I was angry with her for acting like a frat boy and treating me like she did, but... I also felt cupid was standing behind me, shoving arrows in my heart as I looked at the still beautiful blonde. I never forgot Lauren like I did the others I dated and broke up with. She was ingrained on my soul.

I stared at her for a moment, debating once more, until Lauren nodded and smiled painfully. "Um, I've been in Italy for eleven months. I did work in a pasta factory in Rome. I also worked in a few small shops as I made may to Florence. I've learned so much and hopefully when I go back to the states I can open up my own restaurant and share..."

"I do hate you, a little, yes." I blurted it out, throwing caution to the god damn wind. I was cursing cupid under my breath as I stepped towards Lauren, a startled look on her face. "But man, did you leave a mark on me. I might be completely insane, stupid, or just too kindhearted, but... would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Have some pasta and talk?"

I gave her a confused look, one that matched hers. I shrugged, "One date, Lauren. One date to see if this is kismet between us or a stupid coincidence." Lauren raised her eyebrows, "I'm leaning towards kismet." She stood up, moving closer to me her amber eyes sparkling in the Italian sun. God, she was incredible looking.

"Yes, one date. But let me cook for you, please? I want you to understand a little more of what makes me tick." She reached down, pulling the notebook and pen from my hands. She drew a small map and scribbled an address underneath it. "This is my address. I live a few blocks from here, but no GPS will guide you correctly. Follow the map and look for the numbers on top of the door ways." She handed back the notebook. "Tomorrow? Say one o'clock? I'm off and Fulivo will close the kitchen between noon and four for his weekly trip to his mother's for lunch."

I read over her handwriting, my heart fluttering like a trapped hummingbird. This was crazy, I was crazy, but a voice in the back of my head and in the bottom of my heart said go with it Bo. Cupid's watching and approving. Follow the arrows. I internally rolled my eyes before closing the notebook. "Okay, one o'clock." I met her eyes and watched her smile as she took one step closer. The air growing thicker with the scent of her about to kiss me, in the air. I stood frozen as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Hey Cheffy Lauren, Fulvio wants you back in the kitchen to show the film crew how you make your gnocchi." Tamsin's rough voice broke the moment and us both taking a huge step back. I glanced at the blonde smirking. "Oh Bo, Bonnie would like you to film most of the process. Film how good Lauren can be with her hands." Tamsin chuckled and pushed away from the back door.

I glared at her subtle innuendo, "I'll be right in." I huffed looking at Lauren who was collecting the coffee mugs. "Why do I find her incredibly annoying, but endearing? She reminds me of someone I knew in my senior year."

Lauren laughed, waving for me to go inside. "Because she's both. I have no idea how long she's worked here, or where she came from. She just magically appeared this morning, acting like she knew me inside and out." Lauren and I walked through the kitchen, where we saw Bonnie, Tamsin and Fulvio prepping for Lauren.

I waved to Bonnie and looked back at Lauren, "Well, it's back to work. This shouldn't take long, we'll be out of your hair by dinner."

Lauren waved to Fulvio. "Stay for dinner, Bo. You and Bonnie can sit at the chef's table." She laid a hand on my shoulder. "I've changed my mind about tomorrow." I gave her a look, "What?"

Lauren grinned, "Oh we still have a lunch date tomorrow, but I suddenly decided now that you're here, I don't want to lose sight of you. I did it once..." She drifted off as Fulvio called out her name, beckoning her over. She squeezed my shoulder before letting go and rushing off. I stood for a moment, staring at the woman and shaking my head.

I was fighting it. Fighting the way made me feel. Call it being once burned twice shy, but I didn't want to fall for her again. I didn't want to put all of my chips on the table, but when she looked back at me with those big brown eyes and a smile, I knew. I knew cupid had landed his mark and I was going to fall all over for this woman. But I'd make her work for it. I smiled at Lauren and walked over to Bonnie handing me a camera and pointing where she wanted me to shoot from.

* * *

Tamsin

 _W_ _hy does everyone insist I'm a he and not a glorious she? I often wondered and never got a straight answer when I revealed myself to a few stubborn humans. They just always claimed it was Hallmark and their marketing ideas. Cupid was a chubby man child, not a bad ass woman. I'll have to have a talk with Evelyn in the PR department, maybe she can put a bug in some humans ear and get them to start drawing me on cards and valentines._

 _Anyway, it looks like the girls are on their way. I'm actually surprised at how bold Lauren was. But then again, spending nine months quietly obsessed with a woman and not understanding why until she was standing in front of you. Well, maybe she finally learned to shit or get off the pot. Or it could've been the little bit of love dust I sprinkled in her coffee with the amaretto. I didn't poison her or drug her, I just loosened her lips and opened her heart's eye. It's an old trick I use to get conversations started, and I was hoping Bo would drink the kool-aid, but she's going to be a tougher nut to crack. You see, Bo was already in love with Lauren when Lauren crapped all over her. She's still in love with the woman and now it's up to Lauren to romance her and for Bo to let Lauren in and be loved._ _Easy right? You'd all think that...but the perfect love is never an easy feat. Especially when one half of that love is burned and heartbroken._

 _Stay with me, I promise it'll be worth it. Or a least an entertaining read on a bathroom break at work._


	5. Chapter 5

N: short one! I had a bit of a block on this one before i figured out what i want to do next. So read on and enjoy! I'll have links for a giveaway contest for the new book in a few days! If you guys want to know more, find me on twitter under sydney563a

Enjoy!

* * *

Bo

I stood outside my hotel, clutching the tiny piece of paper. What was I doing? This was crazy. I should go back inside, do some work and then meet up with Bonnie. It was a bad idea to go find Lauren and have lunch with her. I'd just get swept up in the romance of Italy and fall all over again for her.

I sighed heavily, shifting my bag on my shoulders and looked back at the hotel. This wasn't a great idea. Probably one of the worst ever.

I turned to go back inside, shaking my head at my heart for its moment of weakness.

"Bo? Is that you?"

I turned to catch Tamsin coming my way, waving with her arms full of wine bottles. I threw on a tight polite smile, and waved back. "Hey Tamsin."

The blonde stopped right in front of me, moving the bottles of red wine under her arm. "I'm glad I caught you, Lauren just left the restaurant in hurry. She got caught up in making the fruit tarts for dinner, she almost forgot about your date."

I shook my head, "It's not a date. We're just having lunch." I glanced at the cobblestones near my feet. This wasn't a date, it couldn't be a date. I had to keep this platonic.

Tamsin chuckled, shoving a bottle of pinot into my hands. "It's a date. Take this wine, it's her favorite and no one at the restaurant will notice it's missing. There's a million bottles in the wine cellar." She went to take a step when she paused, and bent down to look in my eyes. "Bo, give her a chance. She's not the woman you remember. She's softer, open and ready to find her way back to you."

I almost dropped the bottle. "It's not like that…"

"It's exactly like that, Bo." Tamsin's green eyes sparkled with tiny bolts of lightning. "Give yourself a chance too, you're her soul mate and you know it. Let yourself believe it." She then winked at me, and I felt a strange warmth cascade over my body as she walked away mumbling, "A bow and arrow would be more effective than the truth stare. I need to talk to Meg about giving me better weapons."

I stared at the back of the blonde, she was incredibly unusual but her words had me suddenly motivated to go through with this lunch meeting. "So strange." I tucked the bottle of wine into my bag and started walking down the path, unraveling the small map Lauren drew for me.

As I walked, I thought about everything. Tamsin's comments, my hearts own whispers, and how Lauren never really left me over the last year. There was always a piece of her wherever I looked and in whoever I dated. I would always latch onto the one characteristic of the person that reminded me of Lauren. Whether it was the way they smiled, laughed, or even how they smelled like Lauren. It was all subconscious things that had me drawn to them, but never filling the void left by Lauren.

She always had my heart. I just refused to admit it.

I walked around the corner and came across a small alleyway that looked as if it fell right out of an old movie about Italy. The buildings were tall, old, and made me smile as I saw the strings of laundry hanging between the windows. Shirts, socks, and the occasional tea towel hung like party streamers between windows. I looked up as I walked and soaked up the atmosphere. I was beginning to feel my anxiety ease with every step, and even waved at a little old lady hanging out of her window.

She smiled at me and nodded to watch where I was walking, I smiled back and tipped my head down in time to catch Lauren walking towards me with a basket full of vegetables. The second our eyes met, she grinned and waved. I nervously threw up my hand and jammed it back into my pocket. The old woman I had waved to, started hollering at Lauren in Italian.

"Lauren! Questa bella donna qui per te?"

Lauren blushed a bit, "Sì. Il suo nome è Ysabeau. È un amico."

The old woman clucked with a smile on her face. "È l'amore della tua vita, Lauren. Posso vederlo."

I was confused, since I didn't speak a lick of Italian, but by the red cheeks on Lauren's face, I could tell the lady had something about me. I walked closer to Lauren, offering to take the basket from her. "What is she saying?"

Lauren ran her eyes over my face for a second before answering me. "That's Fiamma. My nosy neighbor." She dug in her pocket for keys, avoiding telling me more.

I smiled, "How did you know my full name was Ysabeau?" I glanced at Fiamma waving at me with a huge grin on her face. There was something about her green eyes that had me suspicious, in a good way, about the woman.

"You told me on our second date. The story of how kids picked on you about your strange first name, and how your mom changed it to Bo to give you a break from the endless name calling." Lauren pushed open the heavy blue wooden door to her house. She held it open for me and whispered, "Fiamma believes you're the love of my life."

I barely heard it, but I heard it. I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "Um, where's the kitchen?" I silently cursed Fiamma for making this ten times more awkward than it needed to be.

* * *

XXX

 _Tamsin_

 _Wearing a disguise sucks, especially when you're trying to be an ancient old Italian woman. My back still hurts from faking the hunch of Fiamma. But it worked, my cheeky old lady ways worked and it ignited a fire in Lauren. Calling her out on Bo being the love of her life, worked._

 _Lauren was taking my sage old words to heart, and it led to an interesting lunch and lesson in pasta making for Bo._

* * *

XX

Lauren

"Towards the back. You can set the tomatoes in the sink for washing." I barely found my voice as Bo walked through my living room. I would have to have a hearty conversation with Fiamma about sticking her nose in places it didn't belong. No matter how right she was.

Bo was the love of my life, I realized it this morning when I woke up with excitement to get through the first half of the day. I couldn't stop thinking about her while I made the desserts and decided I would teach her how to make pasta. It could be romantic, it could open up the walls Bo had around her. I sighed, closing the door behind me. Fiamma had me motivated to give Bo my all. If it went to hell, at least I could say I tried.

"Your house is nothing like I expected it, especially from the outside." Bo stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking around the modern interior.

I chuckled, "It's all brand new on the inside. The architect wanted to maintain the integrity of the exterior, but give the owner all the modern conveniences." I walked to the kitchen, "Old meets new."

"It's beautiful." Bo turned to smile at me.

"So are you, Bo." I turned away, feeling nerves rise at my own bold words. But I was under some sort of spell. Call it Fiamma's old Italian magic, but I was compelled to speak from the heart. "So, I've decided to teach you how to make ravioli. I have spinach, ricotta, and a nice sausage from the butcher at the end of the street." I went to reach for a large bowl and the flour. There was a painful, heavy silence filling my kitchen. "Um, Fulvio really likes you. He was impressed with how much you knew about pasta."

I looked up from the bowl to catch Bo staring at me. I felt my heart drop. The look in her eyes was unreadable, and I was pretty sure I'd gone too far with my beautiful comment. I let out a slow breath. "Bo, if you don't want to have lunch. I'll understand." I waved my hands around nervously. "I've never spoken from the heart. Always shoving down my feelings when it was least needed, and I've regretted it." I met her eyes, clenching my jaw at how stupidly beautiful Bo was and that I blew it. "But I've learned, from Fiamma, Fulvio and a thousand others in this country, love shouldn't be set aside. It should be spoken as often as possible." I paused, knowing Bo was thirty seconds from walking out the door and to never be seen again. "You're beautiful Bo. The most beautiful woman I've ever met, and will meet. I screwed up in Michigan and I don't expect you to forgive me."

Bo still had no reaction, so I stepped away from the counter to head towards the front door to let her out. "I just wished I'd given myself a chance when I fell in love with you the first time."

I tilted my head down, biting back the tears as I thought about making a quick pizza and drowning my woes in last nights Chianti. I was three steps away, when I felt a firm hand wrap around my arm and yank me back. I turned to come face to face with Bo, tears rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. It took a second before I registered she was kissing me, and kissed her back. I could feel my heart come back to life as Bo pulled me deeper into her. I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up to press our bodies closer together. This was exactly like the first time I kissed Bo, but a million times better. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place, and I felt cupid's arrow ramming into my heart.

After a minute, I reluctantly parted from Bo. She looked up with watery eyes, searching mine. I smiled, running my hands up her back. "Bo…"

She shook her head, "I must be insane to want you back, but it's the only thing I know to be right." She laid her head on my shoulder, "That old woman and Tamsin really got in my head. Maybe I'm stupid, but you were the only thing that ever made sense in my life, Lauren. And as much as I'm confused, this is right." She leaned back, smiling softly. "But why do I feel like we might screw this up?"

I shook my head, wiping away her tears. "We won't. This is our second chance, Bo. It's meant to be. We're meant to be." I smiled, "We should thank Tamsin and Fiamma for their wisdom. But I do wonder what Tamsin told you. She's nothing but snark and sass."

Bo laughed, leaning back into my arms. "It's not important, it was just snarky wisdom." She leaned back, pointing at her bag. "She did give me a bottle of wine that I'm pretty confident she stole from the restaurant."

I laughed, and nodded in agreement. "That's a give in." I found Bo's hand and took it, grinning at the way she squeezed it. "What do you say about making ravioli?"

Bo grinned back. "I say the only ravioli I know how to make is out of the can."

I playfully rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I have so much to teach you."

* * *

XX

Tamsin

 _You'd think that would be the end of it. But it's not. There's a few more bumps in the road as these ladies finally ball up and fight for each other. Like every great romance story, there's at least one thing that blocks the way to serendipity for our two ladies. One that had me wondering about the gods and if they were sadistic bastards playing with humans._

 _So much so, I almost quit my job as cupid and took a job in the Pegasus stables. Do you know how much shit a Pegasus creates? It's more than you'd think from a winged beast._

 _Stick with me, I'll tell more of this story during this weddings cocktail hour. I have to get to the open bar before the bride's brother does, if I don't, he'll eat all the cocktail weenies and chase them with all the vodka in the house. And I could really use a drink right about now. Reminiscing ain't easy._


	6. Chapter 6

**N: Short, I know, but writing is still a bit of a mystery for me. Meaning I have a ton of writer's block and no drive right now, so these aimless chapters come out. I threw in the ending because I often get out of a rut via angst...so I apologize, we might have a happy ending in here. Anyway, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Lauren

I glanced at the clock on the wall over the stove, frowning a bit. "I have to get back to the restaurant. The dinner service will be here in the blink of an eye." I looked at Bo, smiling as she sipped the last of her wine. I smiled back, "Did you enjoy lunch?"

Bo nodded, setting the glass down. "I enjoyed making it. With you." She leaned forward, picking up my hand. "Thank you for this. It was the most fun I've ever had cooking. And I hate cooking." She chuckled when I squeezed her hand.

"You did very well for a beginner." I stood up, collecting the dishes. "But you could use a few more lessons." Teaching Bo how to cook was more fun than I'd had in a long time. And as we ate our hard made ravioli, we sat and talked like we did that snowy night in the diner. IT was as if the conversation never stopped. She went on to tell me about how she fell into television work, it basically paid the bills and gave her a ton of free time to work on side projects. She told me why she chose New York over Los Angeles, she hates being hot and loves when it snows. Bo went on and I listened, loving the fact Bo had not changed a bit in the time we had been apart. She'd only grown more beautiful, and I more stupid for ever walking away from her. Something I was never going to let happen again.

"It was a joke, I know how to boil water." Bo stood up with me, bringing the leftovers and half empty bottle of wine. "I was trying to ease the tension, and my nerves."

I smiled, taking the plates from her. "I'm nervous too." I paused, looking in her eyes. I was such a fool to ever think I didn't want this woman. I tipped my head down, "Tomorrow night, can I make you dinner?" I wanted to spend all the time I could with Bo, there was something in the bottom of my gut telling me to take advantage of the time we had together.

Bo's smile faded as she took a step back to lean against the counter. "I can't."

I felt my heart skip a sad beat. I'd screwed up beyond repair. This lunch, that kiss, it was a hopeful thought, but reality was harsher. "I understand." I turned to grab a small container from the cabinet. "I'll send you off with the leftovers. You can feed Bonnie." I let out a slow breath, this hurt more than I expected.

"Lauren, it's not that I don't want to." Her hand fell to my forearm. "We leave in the afternoon to move up north to shoot a wine segment. It's three days there and then back to New York to put the pieces together." She waited until I turned to look at her. "Lauren, I want this. Distance and all, I want to try with you." Bo looked at her hand on my arm, "I may have spoken to Fulvio last night, investigating how much longer you would be in Italy. I have vacation time saved up, I can fly back here when the episode is done." Her voice was soft, unsure.

I covered her hand on my arm, turning to face Bo. "Did you know that I've never been to New York? I think it's time I knock it off my bucket list." I cupped Bo's chin, "I think it's time I follow Cupid's arrow and put you first." I bent down, kissing her softly on the lips.

Bo sighed into the kiss before leaning back, "Are you sure? You love Italy. I don't want to interrupt…"

I pressed my fingers against her lips. "I've ignored fate for too long. I need to listen to my heart no matter how scary it is." I sighed, "I want to find out what we can have, Bo. I want to know why cupid keeps shooting its arrows at us." I suddenly grinned, "I want to fall head over heels in love with you and throw caution to the wind. Then let that wind take us wherever it may."

Bo blushed, biting her bottom lips as she pulled me into a warm embrace. "When did you get so romantic and cheesy?"

I laughed, moving away to pick up the half empty bottle of wine. "Blame the wine. I'm a bit of a light weight." I glanced at the clock once more, I was about to be late for work if we didn't leave now. "Will you walk with me back to the restaurant?"

"Of course." Bo grinned, "As long as you let me have the first taste of those tarts you made?" She leaned up, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm so glad we found each other again." Bo whispered the words out, smiling as she turned away to collect her bags.

"Me too." I grinned, feeling my heart start to beat differently. I would have to talk to Fulvio immediately and start working on getting back to the states. Time and fate would not stand in my way.

* * *

 _Tamsin_

 _I got to watch these two idiots all night long. They smiled, blushed, and did their best to keep to themselves. But anyone could see my "arrows" had found their mark. Let's sidetrack for a moment. I don't have arrows, I don't go around like green arrow shooting people in the vital organs with love soaked weapons. I just zap them with a bit of energy that fires up their heart chakras. The little jolt of energy is what helps humans see clearly about love, and pushes them in the direction to follow it. I've never worn a toga, had curly blonde locks…well maybe in 1983 when I did that perm…anyways. I just wanted to let you all know the idea of cupid you all know and love, it's not the truth and every time one of our beloved fools brings up the stereotype, imagine me rolling my eyes and shaking my head no. I'm a big bad god. Oh, and never ever bring up the cupid shuffle or I'll slap you to Hades and back._

 _Okay, sidebar done, let's go back to our girls. Love had blossomed like a chia pet and I was so confident that in a weeks' time, I'd be collecting the office pool and heading off on vacation. I'd already seen Lauren getting on a plane in the near future, chasing after Bo to the big gross apple. I could see it in their eyes, the way they looked at each other. How Bonnie and Fulvio had to, more than once, snap fingers to get either girls attention. I was excited, hopeful. These were two of the purest souls I'd ever worked with, and their love was so strong and pure._

 _Then those three buttheads at the loom of fate started knitting away, and things went south and I was left to fight harder than I ever had before to keep one of them alive while I guided the other to find her._

 _Read on while I go have a shot. I hate bad memories._

* * *

A day later – Bo

"The train is faster than car. We should be there in a few hours, in time for us to catch the old ladies crushing grapes with their feet." Bonnie yawned as she tucked our bags in the overhead compartment of the train car.

I flopped down on the bench seat, yawning as I checked my phone. It was too damn early to be thinking without coffee. I looked around the car, "Is there coffee somewhere?" I grinned when I felt my phone vibrate with a text from Lauren.

"There is. But whoever is messaging you is clearly better than coffee." Bonnie leaned over to try and sneak a peek at my phone. "Lauren again? Does the woman ever sleep?"

I rolled my eyes, "She does, but she got up this morning to say goodbye at the hotel." I typed a quick message back, tilting the phone away from Bonnie. I blushed at the memory of the mind blowing kiss Lauren laid on me in the elevator. It was one for the books and one that had me almost quitting my job, my life, and following her around like a puppy. I closed my eyes, she looked incredible with her wild bed head hair, her white chef coat haphazardly button. She threw it on so she could sneak into the hotel, claiming she was the night shift cook and needed my room number. She surprised the hell out of me when I opened my door to find Lauren there, holding a bag of fresh made pastries for me the night before.

"You two have been inseparable since that lunch date." Bonnie sat across from me. "I thought you hated her, or something." She rubbed her face, "It's too damn early to sort through your romantic affairs, Bo."

I set the phone in my bag. "I never hated her. I just hated that I loved her so much that I couldn't hate her." I grinned sheepishly and looked out the window as the train started to pull away from the station. "We're going to give a relationship a shot. She's coming to New York in three weeks, and we're going to date." I shook my head at how silly it sounded, and let out a slow breath. "Is this crazy?"

Bonnie gave me a tired look. "Is this the same girl you've compared all of your suitors to? And none of them could match up to?"

I nodded slowly, "She is." I glanced at my phone as another text came in from Lauren, another grin splitting across my face.

"Then no, it's not crazy." Bonnie grinned with me. "This side of you, I like it, Bo. You're not so stoic and stiff." She stood up, pointing at the white bag of goodies. "Let's get coffee and bring those. If anything, you should keep Lauren for her chef skills. The woman can cook and bake."

I snatched the bag and clutched it close to my chest, "You can have one." I quickly sent Lauren a text before I followed Bonnie out of the car.

 _\- In search of coffee. I will text you in a few with some pictures of the scenery. I'll be thinking of you. –_

I went to toss the phone in my bag, when I felt a weird tingle in my gut and sent one more message, before Bonnie hollered at me to move my ass.

* * *

Lauren

"Tabella quattro, servizio!" I hollered at the wait staff to get the last lunch plate out. I wiped my hands on a towel and looked over at Fulvio. "That was a hell of a lunch rush."

He nodded, chuckling, "Si, Lauren. It's the start of the end of summer. We're going to be busy up until you leave." He began wiping the prep area down. "I'm sad to see you go, Lauren." He cocked an eyebrow with a smile, "But I'm happy you're leaving for love."

I sighed happily, feeling the weight of the day falling over my shoulders. I had stayed up way too late to make pastries for Bo, only catching a quick nap before I ran to see her off. I grinned to myself, it was definitely worth losing sleep, to kiss her goodbye. I licked my lips, still tasting subtle hints of her on them. "Me too." I pushed away from the long silver table, watching Tamsin coming my way with a load of dirty dishes. "Let me help you." I smiled as my mind raced with the future, and what was ahead for us. I was excited, renewed, and ready to take charge like my heart asked from me when Bo first walked into Pho-tastic.

I took the top stack and walked with Tamsin to the dishwasher. "Shit, it's been a minute since I've run my wheels like that. I need to peace out when it gets busy, or take on the disguise of a lunch guest."

I laughed at the strange that was Tamsin. "You did well. I'm sure Fulvio noticed and will offer you a full time spot when I leave."

Tamsin gave me a look, "You're leaving?" She began loading dishes into the industrial dishwasher. "I thought you were going to die here. Drowning in pasta, wine and sorrows." She squinted at me, before grinning. "That TV team, Bo. You're smitten, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm beyond smitten. She's had my heart from the start." I looked at the blonde. "Is it that apparent?"

"As if cupid was standing right next to you, poking her finger in the bottom of your heart, it is." Tamsin winked at me.

"His finger, you mean. Cupid is a boy." I finished loading the dishes and yanked the door down, catching Tamsin mumbling something about her ass he's a boy. I ignored it, digging in my back pocket for my phone. I swiped it open and smiled as I saw texts from Bo from this morning. She was getting coffee, and about to eat the pastries I sent her off with. I was about to open the next one, when Tamsin bumped into me, as if she'd slipped on the floor. She clutched my arm, breathing heavily. "Shit, shit. You three mingling turds, why?"

I grabbed her elbow, helping her up. "Are you okay?" I looked around on the floor to look for the wet spot to clean up. "I can get Tomas over with a mop."

She shook her head, and grabbed my arm harder. "Please, indulge this weird fucking question. When's the last time you heard from Bo?"

I gave her a dirty look, "What? Have you been drinking the table wine again?"

Tamsin groaned, grabbing my wrist. She pointed at the phone, "Last time she messaged you? When was it?"

I shook my head, holding up the phone, "Right after seven this morning. Her train was leaving the station for Verona." My heart dropped, "They should've been there by now, it's half past three."

"Dammit." Tamsin shoved past me, walking straight towards the one TV the busboys kept in the back. "Atropos, don't get the scissors out just yet."

I followed the blonde as we both walked out onto the back porch, three of the busboys were huddled around the TV filled with breaking news headlines. As I listened, I had to reach back and grab Tamsin for support.

 _"At ten this morning, a train headed to Verona derailed, sending the middle section of train cars into the havoc you see here. We're still receiving reports from those on the ground, but so far, ten people have been confirmed dead. There are multiple injuries as more passengers are rescued and taken to local hospitals. Again this is Italiarail 78, Florence to Verona."_

I stumbled back, Bo's voice repeating that same number to me as we walked into the elevator. She was reading it off her ticket, making a comment that it was a good year.

"No." I looked at Tamsin, my heart pushing up into my throat. A sinking feeling filling my stomach as the look in her eyes told me she was equally as fearful. "Not Bo."

Tamsin looked around before she grabbed the sides of my face, a strange radiating energy coursing through my skin. "Look at me. I can't make you forget this, or what I'm about to say. Atty hasn't cut the thread yet, as a favor to me, but we have a limited amount of time." Tamsin tipped her head down, letting out a huge breath before looking back up at me. "She may die..."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face as I tried to pull away from her grip. "I have to go. I have to go now, and find her. She's not..." I shook my head harder, my tears falling faster as the news anchor kept prattling out more scary numbers. "She can't..." I felt another jolt, like a defibrillator to my soul. I had to act now, time wasn't on my side. I covered Tamsin hands on my face and glared at her. "You're weird as hell, but for whatever reason, I think I need you go with me."

Tamsin grinned, sighing with relief. "Let's go, I'll drive." She spun around and hollered at Fulvio, shouting that she was taking me on a mission of love.

I stood motionless for a moment, staring at the TV screen. I had a scary feeling of dread I couldn't shake, one that would normally chase me away and into hiding. But I wasn't going to do that, I needed to get to Bo. I needed to find her. I absently pulled my phone from my back pocket and read the last message from Bo.

 _-If I never get the chance, I want to tell you I love you, Lauren. Always have, always will. In this life and the next. –_

I broke down, clutching the phone as more tears rolled. I wanted to collapse to my knees, but Tamsin appeared out of nowhere. "Don't, don't. It's just Lachesis spinning the beginning of this thread." She yanked me hard, pulling me from my feet. I half ran behind her, confused but ultimately trusting the odd woman.

With every step I felt the pull of fate tugging at the strings of my heart, quietly telling me I was about to begin the fight of my life.

* * *

XX

 _Tamsin_

 _Yes, I meddled. I never, ever meddle in the affairs of my cases, but you'd do the same if you were in my place. Watching Lauren's world quietly shatter. I still have no idea why the three bored butt heads in fate and destiny, decided to play with trains. But they did, and things got really heady and full blown angsty for a few weeks. I went from being to love matchmaker to therapist, best friend, and corner coach. Fighting alongside Lauren to turn back the threads of fate._

 _And it wasn't easy, and I still wondered what we could've done differently._


	7. Chapter 7

N: is this good? I doubt it, but I had a weird idea and went with it. I've been reading a lot about metaphysical things for the second angel book, and this is what happens. So, enjoy this tired mess, I need to think what comes next! I will also be posting a new giveaway over on goodreads on the seventh, so look out for my blog for details. I'm off!

* * *

 **Lauren**

I took on the task of driving from Tamsin, it was the only way I could remain focused and not panic. It was an almost three-hour drive that felt like an eternity as news report after news report came forth. There were more casualties, hundreds injured and a grim outlook overall. Tamsin filled the silence of the car by grumbling and cursing names that sounded like she was reading them from a Greek mythology book. Every so often she would pull out a sleek looking cell phone and angrily text away. If I wasn't on the precipice of losing my mind, I'd ask her who she was talking to.

I leaned forward in the old leather seat of Fulvios silver Alfa Romero, stretching my back and spotting the sign for Verona just ahead. "We're close." I pointed at the sign, looking over at Tamsin. "Should we go to the main hospital?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Tamsin shook her head, "I'm not sure. The latest report is stating they've set up a triage area. Some are at the main hospital, some are with the IFRC, and some are just plain wherever they can get help."

I felt my hands began to shake, tears rising quickly. "Tamsin…I don't know what to do." I began to slow the car down as the sight of police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and rescuers running back and forth.

She leaned over, looking at my dirty chef's coat. She suddenly reached over, ripping buttons off and tugging the long coat open. She squinted at me as she pulled her hair up into a tight bun. "It's close enough to pass as a doctor's coat." She smiled tightly at me, "Pull up, tell them you're from the next town over to help. I'm your best nurse and that should at least get us somewhere. Even if you smell like marinara."

I nodded, "Ok." I drove the car up to the first police officer, "Mi scusi, sono un dottore per aiutarti. Questa è la mia infermiera, puoi dirci all'ospedale?" The young, frightened officer looked me over, believing the white coat and fancy car as that of a doctor and pointed behind him.

"Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto, dottore. L'ospedale è lì." He spoke quickly and almost shoved the car when I thanked him.

I shook my head, fighting tears. "I don't like the fear in his voice." I twisted the steering wheel in my hands.

"Neither do I." Tamsin squeezed my shoulder and pointed towards an open spot near a row of ambulances. "We do this together, we find her." She paused, staring in my eyes. "And we'll be prepared for whatever." She pushed the car door open before I even rolled the car to a stop. She scanned the area, looking at that weird phone of hers. "We have to hurry, fate is counting down the minutes."

I had to take a minute, to collect myself before I climbed out of the car. I was instantly assaulted by sounds, the smells, and the total madness that was this hospital. I stared at Tamsin, "How close are we to the train wreckage."

Tamsin ran around to grab me by the arm, pulling me. "We're less than a mile away, hence the havoc." She nodded towards the hospital. "Let's start there and work outward. If she's outside, it means she's less critical than the others." I started running with the blonde, running past frantic nurses and doctors doing their best. I had to look away to stay on course, any time I saw a flicker of brown hair, my heart seized.

Tamsin ran us inside, stopping a nurse carrying arms full of bandages. "Excuse me, have you seen this woman? She was in the main car that took most of the damage. Car dodici." She held up her phone with a picture of Bo grinning next to me. "She's my sister, and my boss here wants to take over her care."

The nurse huffed, until she looked at my frazzled coat. "Check intensive care. Most of that car was taken there." She glanced at Tamsin, whispering, "Not many will make it, tell the doctor she can be better help outside."

Tamsin gave a smug smile, thanked the nurse and took my hand. I'd heard what the woman said, and it sat in the bottom of my gut like a lead balloon. "Tamsin..."

"Shut it. I need you to fight with me, fight for her. I have to prove the three very wrong." She hustled us along until we found the ICU unit. She pushed past the doors, throwing a gown and mask in my face. "Cover up, we're less suspicious in gowns. I'll start on the left side, you go to the right."

I pulled the gown on slowly, staring at Tamsin when the words fell out. "Why are you doing this? Who are the three you keep talking about? Who are you?" An awkward silence fell between us, leaving nothing but the sounds of machines beeping, and breathing for the patients lying in the beds. This hospital was overloaded and I understood why the nurse was irritated with me. I was catching frightening key words in Italian on a few of the charts at the end of the beds. It made my heart drop further, and pray Bo wasn't in this room.

Tamsin jammed her arms into the long green sleeves. "I'm not sure if I told you, you'd believe me." She slowly met my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Let's find Bo, and maybe then I'll tell you everything." She smiled and walked off to check the beds.

I clenched my jaw and walked slowly to my side. I would barely look at the names and faces, but it was difficult. Many of the patients were covered in bandages and bruised. Even some of the charts listed the patient as a John or Jane Doe. I moved cautiously, checking over each of the beds one by one, finding small relief when Bo wasn't one of them.

I'd almost reached the end, when Tamsin called my name. "Lauren, I think I found her." Her voice wavered as I froze where I stood. I looked over at the blonde, her green eyes rimmed with tears.

I shook my head, "No. No." I curled my hands in fists. "It can't be."

Tamsin walked over, gently taking my hand and pulling me close to her side as she walked us back to the bed. "True love will save her. You just have to fight."

I closed my eyes, refusing to look until Tamsin squeezed my hand harder. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and knew instantly, it was Bo. My knees buckled at the sight of her wrapped in bandages, a breathing tube in her mouth, and leaned forward to grab onto the end of the bed. I let out a sob, "It's her." I stared at the beauty mark on her right cheek, the dark brown hair laying around her shoulder, and her hands. Her hands had been one of my favorite part of her, so elegant and warm when they held mine. "It's her." I let out a slow, fearful, breath. Tamsin reached for her chart as I ran my eyes over all the tubes and wires keeping Bo alive. Even as the chart stated she was an American Jane Doe, I knew it was my Bo.

Her heart monitor beeped slowly, tiredly, as if her heart was on the verge of giving up. I moved to pick up her hand when a loud Italian voice coming from a female doctor, shouted at us, questioning who we were and why we were in the ICU.

Tamsin stepped in front of me, prattling off on in clipped Italian, explaining to the doctor who I was. I turned away, knowing we were about to be thrown out on our asses, when Tamsin placed both of her hands on the woman's face and spoke calmly. "Listen, there isn't time to brawl over this. I need you, we need you. I need to know where this woman's things are, then I need you to let my friend sit by her love." I watched as her hands began to glow a soft pale pink color the longer she spoke to the nurse. "How bad is our friend?"

The doctor immediately relaxed and smiled painfully as Tamsin dropped her hands. She smiled tightly at me, pulling up a chair for me to sit in. "Sit, hold her hand. She might not be conscious, but she will feel you." The doctor then moved to a small cabinet next to the bed and removed a large plastic bag full of clothes and a bag. She handed it to Tamsin, "We're only able to find her phone in her coat. We've not had the time to search further." She paused. "Your friend is very ill. She took much of the brunt of impact when the train derailed. We've induced a coma to keep her stable until more surgeons arrive. She has many broken bones, bruises." She pointed towards Bo's forehead, "In here. She's tired, her brain is..."

I waved her to stop. "Please, just tell me if she will be okay." I sat down in the chair, picking up Bo's hand and crying as it felt so cold in mine.

When the doctor didn't answer immediately, I knew and looked towards Tamsin. "Why? Why is this happening now?"

Tamsin blinked back a few tears and refused to answer me. She thanked the doctor and asked her to leave us with Bo. The doctor whispered a few condolences and that she would be back in a few hours to check on us. Tamsin went through the plastic bag and found Bo's passport in the bottom of her bag along with the small camera she carried everywhere. I continued to stare at Bo, desperately trying to gain my bearings as to what I had to do next.

"Look, look at these as I tell you the truth of who I am, and what we have to do to save her." She slid the camera in front of me. There were pictures of us, Fulvio, and Bonnie all laughing at dinner. Tamsin stopped on one of me cooking her lunch. "She loves you. You love her. And love is the strongest power in the world. It can heal..."

I sniffled, pushing the camera away. "It can heal this much." I closed my eyes, "Her last message to me, it's as if she knew."

"In a way, she did." Tamsin moved so she was leaning forward with me. "I'm a cupid. A god of love, one of many demi-gods out there circulating through the worlds doing our best to keep love alive."

I laughed sarcastically, this was unbelievable, even for Tamsin. "Yeah, and I'm Hera. Tamsin, now isn't a time for jokes."

"You know Hera is actually a giant sweetheart? She just got a bad rap by a few cults in the 8th century." Tamsin laid a hand on my forearm, forcing me to look at her. "I'm going to get such shit for meddling, but I've grown attached to you and Bo." She smiled as I opened my mouth to tell her to stuff it, "Remember, Lauren. Remember it all. Your souls have been intertwined for centuries, Bo is your true soul mate."

I felt the air sucked from my lungs as flashes of a thousand centuries passed before my eyes. Bo and I always together, in varying forms, loving but not in true love form. Until now, I saw a glimpse of Bo and I together in the future, both of us bonding in an unbreakable love that would carry us through all of time. I just needed to stay strong until her soul made its decision to stay or leave. I gasped for air, and looked dead at Tamsin, "You're not a boy?"

Tamsin laughed shaking her head, "No I'm not." She let out a breath, "So what do you say? You want to give up or fight?"

I looked back at Bo, and answered without a second thought. "Fight."

* * *

 **Bo**

I woke up, feeling lighter than I'd ever have before. I was swathed in warm, fluffy, white blankets and appeared to be in a white room. A room that reminded me of the apartment I lived in for two months in Paris. I sat up, looking around. The windows across from me were open, the white curtains fluttering from a light breeze. I took a deep breath of the cool air and smiled. I swung my legs to the edge of the bed, reaching for my phone on the bedside table.

"There's no phone up here, Bo." A smooth, low, feminine voice graced my ears from the doorway. I looked up to find a tall, beautiful brunette with glowing grey eyes. She smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing?" I squinted at her, "Where's my phone? And why am I back in Paris?"

The woman pushed away from the doorframe, and walked over to me. This is when I noticed she was dressed in an all-white, perfectly tailored suit. "We chose Paris so you'd wake up calm. We've found over the years that a person waking up in a familiar place, instead of the usual limbo, is more receptive to what we need to tell them." She tucked her hands into her front pockets. "And human phones don't usually make the transition." She tilted her head to the side, "My name is Meg and I'm an angel. Welcome to the limbo, Ysabeau."

I stared at the woman, a small smile creeping across my face. "This is a joke, right? Bonnie conned the special effects team into doing this. Payback for when I switched the catering to vegan organic, right?" I stood up, smoothing out the soft linen top and pants I wore. "Even the wardrobe team got in on it?"

Meg stared at me with her glowing eyes, her polite smile still holding. "It would be a great prank, but no. This isn't a prank." She pointed to the blank wall behind her. It flickered into a screen filled with images of a train. "You're in limbo, Ysabeau. The place between the living and heaven." She let out a sigh. "I'm truly an angel, and that" She pointed to an image of Tamsin, "is your cupid. A strange woman who has a defiant way about her, and the one who asked I personally bring you here until this is resolved."

I laughed again, "This is an elaborate prank. You're good, I hope Bonnie hires you for that weird Sci-Fi show her cousin is working on."

Meg gave me a harder look, turned to the side and waved her hand at the wall. The screen began cycling through images of me getting on the train, messaging Lauren, then chaos. The train began to tumble like a broken dryer.

"Four days ago, you left on a train to Verona. That train derailed and crashed, sending you and many others into peril." Meg looked back at me. "The fates got a wild hair in their hat and this thread was spun, and sadly you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." She waved her hand again, more images of the train accident rolled past, finally stopping on an image of a woman in a hospital bed covered in bandages and wires. "That is you, Ysabeau. You've been in a medically induced coma for three days, hence why you're here with me now."

I looked at the woman, then back at the screen. Moving closer to get a better look, I noticed Tamsin sleeping in a chair on one side of the bed, and another blonde with her head on the bed, asleep. "Who is that?"

"That is Lauren, you're soul mate." Meg glanced at me, "and one half of the solution of getting out of limbo."

I turned to glare at her for a moment, "You're not kidding, are you? And why am I not freaking out that I'm lying in a hospital bed, probably dying?"

Meg waved her hand once more, the screen cleared from the wall, leaving it white again. "It's part of being in limbo. Panic, and fear do very little to keep you thinking clearly." She tucked her hands in her pockets again, "I, we, need you to prove to the three fates that you need to live. Lauren has started the fight down on earth, slowly unraveling the binds tied around her heart to let her love for you be the only thing in the universe. It's up to you, Ysabeau."

I shook my head, "That's easy, I love Lauren." I looked around the white room, "Send me back, and I'll prove it." I folded my arms across my chest.

"If it was that easy, I would've delivered you down myself." Meg moved to a small closet, opened it and removed a white sweater and pair of white slip on shoes. "The other floors are colder, us angels and demi-god like to keep it cold." She set the shoes on the floor in front of me, and held up the sweater for me to slip my arms into it. "I have a lot to show you, Ysabeau."

When I wrapped the sweater around me, I stared at the angel before speaking. "Why is this happening? Now, of all times. I sent a message to Lauren, telling her I loved her in this life and the next."

Meg sighed, offering her arm for me to take. "And that's where things became muddy. Clotho had already spun the initial thread for this train accident, and was casting out more threads to a few of the passengers. Did you have a strange gut feeling that propelled you to send that message?"

I nodded as we exited the white room, entering a white hallway made of glass and marble. "Yes."

Meg frowned, "As I suspected, that was Clotho. We haven't figured out why she cast such a wide net. Perhaps we can ask her in a few moments." Meg walked us through the hallways into a large conference room. There were handfuls of white suited people milling about, looking at tablets, large digital maps of the world, and speaking in a multitude of languages.

"Are you sure this isn't heaven?" I whispered it, afraid to disturb the pristine atmosphere.

"Heaven is brighter, and has zero technology. The gods prefer it to be old fashioned. Leaving the technology to us." Meg directed me to a side room, "Do you know why you fell in love with Lauren?"

I scoffed, "Is this an interrogation of sorts?"

Meg chuckled, "Not at all. I'm asking it in question with an answer behind it way." She walked us to a glass oval table, letting go of my arm to move to the edge. "Do you know why you felt an instant attraction that went beyond simple lust?"

I folded my arms across my chest, hiding my hands in the long sleeves of the sweater. "No, I mean it felt like love at first sight. Maybe it was lust, or love, I'm not sure. More so when she disappeared after our first date." I frowned at the memory.

Meg smiled and waved me over. "Love at first sight is real. Humans won't believe it as real, just a fairytale idea to add a little romance to the reality that lust at first sight is far more common." She tapped the table, a large old piece of paper appeared. I leaned over, "Is this a family tree?"

"It's a soul chart." She pointed at the top. "Souls have existed long before the concept of living beings and time ever came to fruition. Souls will carry on long after there is no time again." She glanced at me, smiling, "Stick with me, it does get confusing." She pressed on the top of the chart, zooming in on the two lines of text. "This is you and Lauren. Paired up at the beginning." Meg then drew her hand down to other lines. "Through time, your souls have come together and forming bonds in each portion of time." She continued moving her hand around. "You've been best friends, relatives, companions, but never lovers in the true love sense. Your souls have always missed each other or have been interrupted by extenuating circumstances. Whether it be war, famine, natural disaster, or just missed connections."

I leaned forward, swallowed up in the strange chart that made a ton of sense to me as it was explained. "A psychic at a party once told me I was soon to find my soul mate, and when I, I needed to fight harder than I ever have to have them." I looked at Meg, "She was right? Wasn't she?"

Meg nodded, tapping on another edge of the glass table. A image of Tamsin popped up. "Tamsin was sent down by Aphrodite and Eros to bring you and Lauren together, lock your souls together." She let out a slow breath, "You see, Ysabeau, it's been a hell of a job bringing you and Lauren together in love. Hence why the big guns brought in the big guns. Tamsin is our best cupid, and yet…" Meg threw her hands up, "it looks like fate wants to fiddle with it."

"Tamsin is cupid?" I gave Meg a strange look.

"The best we have." Meg slipped her hands into her pockets. "Your human body is dying, Ysabeau. Medical science is doing everything it can to keep you alive, but sometimes the three sisters are far too powerful. I'm running out of time, and Eros and Aphrodite aren't powerful enough to stop them."

I clenched my jaw, looking back at the table, a live feed of my hospital room. That's when I heard Lauren's raspy voice, "I named a ravioli after you. Fulvio is putting it on the menu every night until we bring you back." She swallowed audibly, her voice choking around tears. "I keep talking to you even though I don't think you can hear me. Tamsin and the nurses tell me you can." She paused, picking up my hand. "Tamsin says the more I talk to you, the more the fates listen and might change their mind. Bo, I love you. I need more than a few days with you. I need a more time to love you like I should've back in that snowy state." She sniffled and kissed my fingers.

I looked down at my hand, then at Meg. "I can feel her. I can feel her warmth and her lips." My heart skipped a few beats, "That's good, right?"

Meg smiled, nodding. "It's a sign. But please, think of all the reasons why you love Lauren." She stepped closer to me, her grey eyes glowing with hope. "Think of them, then bury them into the depths of your heart. The fates will know if you're lying."

I bit my bottom lip, closing my eyes and thinking of all the times I knew I was falling for her, had fallen for her, and imagined my life with her. I pushed them down into my heart, picturing my heart swelling with love.

I opened my eyes, and looked right in Meg's. "Can we go see the fates now?"

Meg grinned, "Yes." She stepped back, holding out her arm. I slid my hand into the crook of her elbow. "Mind you, the fates are a peculiar bunch. Very different than the mythology written about them. I'll try to get Clothos to explain why she chose you, Lachesis and Atropos are the ones you'll have to convince."

I nodded curtly, pretending to understand everything she was saying. "Ok."

Meg patted my hand, "It's fine, the three will explain what they do when you meet them. They very rarely get visitors."

We walked a few steps, my mind poking at a thought. "Meg? The look on your face tells me I'm a rare case. That you've never gone to these lengths before, why? Why me? Why Lauren?"

Meg furrowed her brow as she guided us back through the conference room and down another pristine hallway. "We ran a thousand different scenarios the second the accident occurred. And they all lead to the same endgame." She looked down at me, "Love is a faltering entity in the world. Greed, power, money is replacing it at a rapid rate. But there have been, and are, a few soul pairings that break the cycle and flood the universe with a pure love. Imagine a dam breaking, flooding the world with healing powers? You and Lauren are one of those pairings. A pairing the world needs more now than ever." She smiled, her eyes glassing over. "It took us a minute longer than Tamsin to figure it out, when she did, she called me and we began meddling. Unfortunately, the fates are sticklers with their tapestries. They hate undoing or cutting pieces out to reweave."

"The fates." I suddenly remembered from the one mythology class I took in high school. "The ones who weave the tapestry of life."

Meg pointed towards a large white door, "They're in there. Shall we?" She looked at the white watch on her wrist, "Time is running out. It's been three weeks now since you've been in a coma. The doctors are losing hope."

"Three weeks? But it's not even been an hour since I woke up?" I moved away from Meg.

She reached for the door handle, "Time moves differently here. Slower while the earth moves faster." She opened the door, waving me forward, "I'll be right behind you."

I sighed, hugging my arms closer to my body and walked into the white light filling the doorway.

* * *

I half expected three ancient crones, huddled over a spinning wheel. Spinning golden threads of life and weaving them into a mystical map of life. Instead, I found three young women sitting on a leather couch, watching TV. The room wasn't pure white like the rest of limbo, it had burgundy walls lined with shelves filled with books. There were comfortable chairs spread around, blankets tossed haphazardly on the arms. In the far corner by the tapestries edge sat a spinning wheel the size of the empire state building, a thin gold thread glinting around the wheel.

A massive tapestry hung behind the TV, filled with all the colors in the rainbow and sparkled as the light hit it. I found myself staring at the massive piece, marveling in its sheer size and beauty. I couldn't hold back the whisper of awe as I walked further into the room.

The one woman, with almost sea blue hair, sitting in the middle of the couch popped her head up and looked back at me and Meg. "Meg! Fancy you coming to see us!" She stood up, her accent a mixture between Irish and English. "What brings you to us?"

The second woman, with silver hair stood up next, grinning at the sight of us. "We never get visitors." I was taken aback by the exuberance of this silver haired beauty, her accent had more Irish to it.

"That's because fate and destiny aren't always popular dinner guests." The third woman sat on the back of the couch, her radiant blue-black hair shining. "Let me guess, this is the favor Tamsin and you called in?" This woman's accent had a touch of German to it, making me very confused. Weren't these three sisters? Or was that mythology as well?

Meg nodded, coming to stand next to me. "It is." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ysabeau, I'd like you to meet Clothos, Lachesis, and Atropos. The three ladies in charge of the tapestry of fate."

The one with the sea blue hair rushed forth, holding her hand out. "I'm Clothos, but call me Cloe." She waved at the one with silver hair coming up to stand next to her, "This is my sister Lachesis, and over there on the couch is Atropos, Atty for short."

I took the woman's hand, feeling the energy coursing through her. "You can call me Bo." I glanced at Meg, nervous as all hell. Could it be I was standing in front of three gods of fate? And none of them were wearing togas, fancy robes, just old jeans and random t-shirts.

"Yes, you are standing in front of the gods of fate, and we can tell when you're lying. But we like to think ourselves to be fancy artisans, not gods." Cloe smiled, tapping her head, "We can read thoughts." She took my hand and pulled me to her sisters, "Would you like tea? Cookies? Snacks? We're just watching Lachesis's soaps of the week."

Atty sighed, sliding off the back of the couch. "Cloe, they're here on business." She pulled on her T-shirt emblazoned with the coca cola logo. "Meg, this favor is a huge one. You know when those two get stuck, I can't do much but cut and let fate be fate."

Meg nodded, walking behind me. "I know, but you read the email I sent you." She looked at all three sisters, "All of you?"

Cloe's smile faded, and she looked over at Lachesis. "We did." She held my hand, running her fingers over my knuckles like an innocent child. "I cast the net wide to find five souls that needed fates intervention. Death brings life to others. The death of one inspires a thousand." She smiled weakly at me, pointing at the tapestry behind her. "Lachesis, can you explain?"

Lachesis smiled and skipped to the tapestry. "We work in beautiful ways. Painful and beautiful." She ran her fingers over closest edge, an unfinished edge. "This is the train accident. You can see where good is being born out of sadness. The son of the man who just died, will grow up to save millions with his new surgery techniques. The sister of the woman who dies in the morning, she will push forth major changes in the railway industry that will save thousands." She pulled on a thread, making it light up, "And these three will inspire loved ones to live to their fullest, creating a thread of life where no real living existed." She smiled as I saw the small cuts and knots in the threads. Lachesis turned to me, "Your thread is here."

She stared at me with sparkling teal eyes, she looked at her two sisters, her smile turning pale and serious. "This is one of the few. She is one of the few true souls." She stepped away, dropping her hand and curling her fingers into a ball as if she touched something powerful. She moved along the tapestry, finding a bright golden thread, throbbing with light. "This is her." She took the thread in her forefinger and thumb, "Lauren…"

Cloe ran to stand next to her sister, both running their hands over the thread and murmuring to each other. I looked at Meg, "What's happening?"

"You're one of the soul pairings that bind this whole tapestry together." Atty appeared next to me. "Cloe is having a minor meltdown, she rarely makes mistakes but is crapping her pants that she may have." Atty leaned closer to me, "You see how the bottom of your thread is thinning out?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"You're dying, Ysabeau. I had Poseidon hide my scissors in one of his sea caves after Tamsin explained the situation. It won't last though, Cloe knows when I'm bullshitting her. But I owe Tamsin a few favors." Atty looked in my eyes with hers, I gasped at the sight. Her eyes looked exactly like the galaxy in those science pictures my one professor showed us. "Why do you love this Lauren?"

I swallowed hard, trying to fight off the fear of being told over and over I was dying. I looked to Meg who gave me a reassuring nod, tapping at her hear. I looked back to find Cloe, Lachesis, and Atty all standing in front of me. Staring at me to give them the answer, the reason to change fate. Cloe had a sad smile on her face, "I've made a mistake, Ysabeau, but I need you to show us why we need to cut this thread and reweave it." She motioned to my dying thread, pointing at Laurens bright vibrant one. "We need you to tell us, convince us. Altering the universe is not something we can do lightly without immense repercussion, mistake or not, we are altering more than just two simple threads. Reversal of fate must matter." She looked at her sisters who nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes, my whole body shaking at the gravity of the situation. I suddenly heard Lauren's broken voice in my ear, riddled with tears, begging and pleading for me to wake up. Squeeze her hand, do anything to give her and the doctors hope I wanted to live. I pictured my hand in Lauren's, and squeezed as I called upon my heart and began telling the three sisters all the reasons why I loved Lauren, and why I needed them to reverse fate. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I poured out my heart, squeezing my hand and imaging Lauren feeling it. I gave it my all, I opened the depths of my soul and prayed it was enough.

* * *

 **Lauren**

"Lauren? I brought you coffee." Tamsin's tired voice woke me up. I ran hands over my face, scrubbing away the exhaustion and took the coffee.

"Thanks." I took the paper cup and sipped the hot liquid, welcoming the sting of heat. "Did you see Dr. Fiordi?"

Tamsin sat down next to me, brushing some hair from Bo's face, "Yeah. Still the same. She's trying to get Bonnie to find one of Bo's parents to sign off on…" Tamsin drifted off, and sighed. "This is bullshit."

I bit the inside of my cheek, staring at the coffee cup. It was bullshit. We'd spent the last four and half weeks sitting in this hospital room every day. I only left Bo's side to use the bathroom and shower. Tamsin brought me food, Fulvio brought me warm comforting hugs, and when we found Bonnie alive, she gave me all the resources I would need back in the states. Four and a half weeks, and Bo had not moved a muscle. Her bruises faded, her cuts healed to the point she looked less and less rough, making it even harder to sit next to her and not hold her. The prognosis wasn't good, even after they removed the breathing tube last week, giving me a glimmer of hope. Bo was in a critical condition and after a few surgeries, the medical team was downgrading her. Her body had taken a beating, being tossed around as the train rolled and twisted. She didn't have much time left, and I only had so much power as a random stranger Bo dated for a second.

I suddenly felt rage boil over, "You're fucking cupid, can't you fucking do something? Zap her with love and get her to wake up?" I quickly stood from the car, clutching the coffee to funnel out the anger. "Or is that bullshit?" Over the last few weeks, I'd come to full embrace that Tamsin was cupid. She was a god of love and I was somehow caught up in a weird game of soul mates. At the end, it all made sense and in the idle moments, Tamsin would tell me stories of some of the best love stories she ever pulled together. But I was still angry, and she was the direct object for me to throw that anger at.

"Kiss my ass, I spoke to Meg a day ago. She was doing her part, and getting Bo to the fates." She glared at me, "But you can't give up like I feel you want to. It's not hopeless yet, so stop thinking it. The three sisters will smell and it run with it, especially Lachesis. She's like an innocent little lamb that takes signs and rolls with it. And as it stands, I owe Atty ten cases of that weird moonshine she likes." Tamsin mumbled, standing up from the chair. She grabbed my arm and shoved me back to mine. "Sit down, and talk to Bo. Hold her hand and talk to her, keep fighting through your doubts and she will hear it. She will draw strength from it, and hopefully convince those buttheads." She gave me a hard look, "I'll be back, I need to get more coffee." She snatched my cup from my hand and strode off frustrated.

I frowned, but sat down, my jaw clenched so tightly it was going to snap. I was on the verge of giving up. Science was a hard line to break, and medical science even tougher. I closed my eyes, crying for the millionth time and picked up Bo's hand. I kissed the top of it, hating that it her skin felt cold and lifeless. I sighed and started talking to her, "Squeeze my hand. Take a big breath, open your eyes, or just smile. Anything to know you're still in there. I'm fighting, Bo. Fighting so hard like Tamsin tells me I should. I've not left your side, and won't. Ever." I wiped away a few tears, "I love you, so much. Even more as these days have passed." I paused, feeling a tingle in the bottom of my heart, the words falling out before I could stop them. "I love you in this life and the next, forever and beyond."

I closed my eyes, moving to set Bo's hand back down on the bed, when I felt her hand squeeze ever so slightly around mine. My eyes flicked open, and I held my breath. It was my imagination, my tired brain crafting hope where I had none left to give. I shook my head and set her hand back down on the blanket, slowly pulling it free so I could drink my coffee, when she squeezed harder and gripped onto my hand. I froze, looking down at her hand as her fingers flexed, her knuckles turning white as she clutched onto mine. I swallowed the massive lump in my throat down and looked up, and burst out in tears.

Bo was awake, and looking right at me with those big brown eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**N: Short one. If it makes sense, yay! But it might not, I'm tired and not thinking clearly and these allergy drugs are making me oddly sappy. I have a few happier chapters to write, next one will be both pov's since this is just Lauren's. Enjoy and head over to goodreads to enter my current giveaway!**

* * *

"She's awake, but not completely?" I stared at Dr. Fiordi. "I don't understand."

Dr. Fiordi smiled at me, "Her brain is catching up to everything. We did a few tests and things are slowly coming back to life." She looked over her shoulder at Bo laying in the bed, staring at Tamsin. "Her responses are slow, she won't be able to speak for a few days. The breathing tube caused a bit of atrophy to her vocal chords, and in a day or two, we'll see how she is physically." She let out a slow sigh, "Lauren, it's a miracle she's alive."

I nodded, folding my arms across my chest. My heart was pounding. "It's a miracle I'm taking seriously." I let out a slow frustrating breath. "When can she leave the hospital?" I wanted to take Bo back to my house, and take care of her where there wasn't so many doctors poking and prodding. Bo had been moved to a private room a few hours after she woke up, thanks to Tamsin using her cupid magic. It was quieter and made it easier to breathe and digest what was next.

"End of the week? It's up to her, Lauren. How fast she wants to heal." Dr. Fiordi gave me a comforting smile. I just nodded and frowned. I turned to look at the bed, watching Tamsin fidget over Bo. Dr. Fiordi left me, awkwardly stepping away in silence.

I whispered a thank you and walked away from the doctor. I moved to stand next to Tamsin, Bo's eyes falling on me. Her lips shifted upward in a small smile, I clenched my jaw to prevent from crying and picked up her hand. "Hey you." Bo squeezed my hand the second I wrapped my fingers in hers. I pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "The doctor said I can kidnap you at the end of the week. Take you home and feed you all the ravioli's you want."

Tamsin grinned, patting my back. "That's one heck of a deal, Bo." Bo's eyes moved to settle on Tamsin. I saw that Bo was in there, but her body was a few steps behind her. Tamsin leaned over, whispering in my ear. "Stop being scared, Lauren. They wouldn't have sent her back broken. Her physical body just needs to catch up to her spiritual one. Keep talking to her, she's going to need you in the next few days." The blonde stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "I'm going to go talk to the doctor and make a phone call to my boss."

I smiled, "Your boss the angel. Unbelievable." I laughed, and reached back with my free hand, grabbing Tamsin's. "Tell the angel thank you, and that I might go back to church after all this is said and done."

Tamsin clutched to my hand. "Eh, church has nothing to do with what we do." She glanced at Bo staring at us. "Love is why we do it." She winked at me, "I'll be back. Want any doughnuts?"

I chuckled, "As many as you can grab. I don't think I've actually eaten in the last few weeks."

Tamsin laughed, mumbling she would bring me all the doughnuts in the hospital. She thankfully closed the door behind her, finally leaving Bo and I alone.

I shook my head and let go of Bo's hand. When I did, she frantically reached for it. I leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I just want to open the window, this room needs fresh air and sun." Bo relaxed but kept her eyes on me as I opened the curtains and pushed the window open as far as I could. After sucking in a deep breath of clean air, I let out a slow breath. I was overwhelmed with emotions. The joy of having Bo wake up was quickly followed by doctors swarming her. I barely had time to deal with my own emotions. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks, and covered my mouth to hold back the sobs wanting to fall out. I leaned forward, pressing my head on the window sill, when I felt a soft tug on the edge of my shirt. Like a little kid was trying to gain my attention. I looked down, finding it was Bo's hand pulling at the edge of my shirt. She was looking up at me with teary brown eyes.

I turned, trying to smile as I wiped away tears. "I'm fine."

Bo moved her head as if she was shaking it no, she knew I wasn't fine. She slowly reached up with a shaky hand and grabbed my forearm, pulling it as best as she could. I moved closer, covering her hand with mine. "I'm fine. I promise." I sat down in the chair Tamsin moved up to the bed, taking Bo's hand in both of mine. I glanced at Bo, her intense stare threw me off. It was as if she was silently begging me not to lie, or hide from her. I waited, until I heard a small voice, one that sounded an awful lot like Tamsin, telling me to stop being scared. "I can't stop being scared. I've been scared for weeks, and then you wake up. That relief was quickly chased away by the doctor pouring more fears on top of this beautiful miracle." I glanced at Bo, she was watching and listening. "What if I can't…"

Bo clasped my fingers, and opened her mouth to speak. "Can." Her voice was nothing more than a puff of air, but it was enough to be heard. She swallowed a few times, "We…will…" she stopped, frustrated with her vocal chords refusing to work. She gave me a soft look, a tear slipping out. I wiped it away with my thumb before it got too far. My heart fluttering at the sound of her voice, sparking a little more hope in me.

"If you think we can." I pressed my palm against her cheek. Bo turned into my touch and closed her eyes. "I need to get you out of this hospital." I had to, if I didn't get Bo out of this smothering atmosphere, I would crumble under the pressure from the doctors and their cold medical facts. I need to take Bo home, and to a place where I could keep the fear outside, and let love be the only healing science.

* * *

XXXXX

Four days later –

I flicked at the newspaper pages, grumbling to myself, buried in a cup of coffee and a plate of fruit I'd not bother to touch. I was sent down to the cafeteria to eat by order of an upset cupid. I was to eat, wake up and then come up to see Bo. It seems I was neglecting my health and becoming more and more grumpy. I was just tired. Tired of coming to this stupid hospital and being greeted with nosy doctors the second I stepped into Bo's room. I hated that I had to stand in line to be with her, but I wasn't family and because of that, I was shoved to the back. This morning was the tipping point and Tamsin shoved me downstairs before I punched the young brain surgeon in the face. Treating me like I was an idiot for not knowing his ten dollar science words.

So here I was, reading Italian news and poking old fruit. Bo was getting better every day, and I was hoping today was the day I could take her home. She had sat up on her own last night, and was speaking more and more. We just had to get her legs to start working, the left one was broken but mobile, and her right one was being lazy due to the coma.

I rubbed my hands over my face, blowing out an exasperated puff of air. "So sick of this."

"Then you're in the right place, being sick and all." A strange German accented voice appeared next to me. I dropped my hands and turned to the owner. The young woman was oddly beautiful, her blue-black hair seemed to be constantly moving as if there was a breeze, but there wasn't in the stuffy cafeteria. She cocked an eyebrow at me and reached over for a strawberry. "You have to cool out on the frustration. Bo can feel it and it's making her question things."

I leaned back, "Let me guess, you're another doctor? Here to tell me that I need to leave it to the professionals and stand to the side." I shook my head, and folded up the newspaper. "I've had enough doctors for a lifetime." I went to stand up when the woman grabbed my wrist.

I glared at her, but as I looked into her eyes I was compelled to sit down. "Your eyes…they look like the galaxy."

"They have seen the galaxy." She leaned closer to me. "I'm not a doctor. I'm not a nosy human that wants to pick and pull apart the "miracle" dear Ysabeau is. I already know the miracle she is, have from the minute her soul formed from a few shattered stars and set its sights to bind with yours." The woman picked up a red grape. "I came down here to check in on you, and to do more of my fair share of meddling."

I gently pushed the plate of fruit towards the woman, "Are you an angel?" I felt silly asking the question.

The woman chuckled, "No, lucky for me and for them." She held her hand out, "I'm Atty. Sister number three of the fates. I'm the one who clipped the thread right above where Ysabeau was to die, and rewove it into yours." She winked at me, as I reluctantly took her hand. I felt the power in her touch, she was something more than an annoying doctor, or nosy bystander. "So, take it from me when I say cool out. It's all downhill from here, no matter how hard the road ahead looks."

I closed my eyes, "A snowflake into an avalanche?"

Atty chuckled, slapping my back, "Tamsin said you'd be a tough one. Always siding with the negative outlook. No, it's more like a sunset evolving into a lifetime of perfect sunrises." She turned to face me. "You have her, forever in this life and wherever your next lives take you. She's woven into your soul as your perfect love. Stop being afraid." She motioned to the ceiling, "She's not. She took on the three of us and poured her heart out. Think about it, she took on three gods and had us all teary at the end. I ran out of the room to find Poseidon to get me my scissors so I could get her back to you as quickly as possible. I'm petrified of water, especially oceans." Atty paused, searching my face. "There's something more to your fear, isn't there?" She ran her purple orange eyes over me. "You're doubtful, why?"

I sighed, shrugging. "This was my fault. I can't shake it, but I keep going back to this was all my fault. If I had stayed in Michigan, if I begged her to let me drive her to Verona, if I…."

"If, If, If." Atty grabbed my shoulder. "Did I mention that I'm one of the three gods of fate? That most of these things were woven by Cloe, my exceptionally odd sister, to bring you to this moment? However extravagantly awkward it turned out to be, you needed to take this path. Bo need to take her path." She paused, before huffing and yanking out a small notebook from her back pocket. She flipped it open and jammed a finger in one page. "See, it's not your fault. It's ours, if you must place blame to make yourself feel better." She ran her finger down lines written in a language I couldn't read, "This is you before you ever encountered Ysabeau. Love was a mild notion for you, never really intriguing you more than your love of food." She tapped a spot where the ancient writing turned a pale red, "This is the day you met her, and didn't things start to make sense? The red is where your soul fell in love with Ysabeau well before your conscious mind caught up." She directed me to more writing where the red turned even darker in shade.

I nodded slowly, "They did. Life seemed different after meeting Bo, and wasn't the same until she came back into my life."

I turned, meeting Atty's eyes boring into my soul as she gave me a tight-lipped smile. "It's sad to say that we don't see any of you as people, just souls and energy. But it's how we work." She moved her hand over a few pages, "Your language of love formed the day you met Bo. All you need to do is use it, Lauren. She's never going to leave you. Even if you forget to let the dog out or send off the wedding thank you cards. But your frustration and anger is slowing her down, the uniting of her physical and spiritual bodies. Ignore the humans with their stupid cravings for scientific answers, look in her eyes and that's all you'll ever need to be. You're buried deep in her heart, as she is in yours, Lauren." She slapped her notebook shut and tucked it away in a back pocket.

I remained silent, letting Atty's words sink in. "I'm just a chef, why are all these gods, angels, and cupids interested in me?" I looked up, her advice was shifting my thoughts. My fears were lessening.

Atty winked at me, grinning. "You're not just a chef, Lauren. You're important. And when you fully bond with Ysabeau, you'll see. You'll see how the world looks to you, and you'll see why we're so interested in you." She stood up, taking the last piece of fruit on my plate. "I can see you're starting to believe me." She patted me on the shoulder, "Maybe you should go upstairs, and check in on Ysabeau. I think you'll be surprised how fast this all works when you believe."

I smiled tightly, standing up to collect my dishes and newspaper. As I turned around to ask Atty to come with me, I found I was completely alone in the cafeteria. There wasn't even a trace of someone ever sitting next to me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, I would've cast these experiences off as lack of sleep for an extended period of time, hallucinations even. But Tamsin had proven over and over that the gods were meddling and I was to take it damn serious.

I rode up in the elevator, carrying a small bag of treats for Tamsin and a bouquet of wildflowers for Bo I bought at the café right outside the hospital. Atty's words rolled around in my head, oddly chasing out the noise of the doctors and skeptics I'd been listening to. I plainly focused on Bo, and how much I loved her, even if I had no solid explanation why. I just did. I simply loved her and thinking about it made me smile for the first time in weeks.

After walking out of the elevator, I turned down the hall. I could hear Tamsin's voice, telling a random story to Bo. It had become habit for the blonde cupid, she would tell Bo random failed cupid missions to keep a voice in her mind while she was in her coma. It carried on after she woke up, probably because Tamsin had a very captive audience that didn't tell her to shut up and go away like I did. I chuckled and tipped my head down as I walked into the room. "Tamsin, how many times are you going to tell her that stupid Elizabeth Taylor story? About her rising from the ashes to greet Richard Burton on the set of Cleopatra."

Tamsin huffed, "It's especially relevant today, Lauren." The tone in her voice made me raise my head up. Bo was standing next to Tamsin, on her own two feet holding onto her arm for balance. "Bo felt today was the day she wanted to stand up and do this." She smiled, looking at Bo, "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Bo smiled and took a steady, wobbly step. Her cast making it hard for her to shuffle. I tossed the flowers and bag of treats on the bed and rushed towards Bo. She shook her head, and glanced at Tamsin. Tamsin smiled at me, "She wants to do this herself." She squinted at me, "You had a talk with Atty, didn't you? This is why Bo suddenly went from mopey to newborn calf wanting to walk."

I waved Tamsin off, focused on Bo. "Shut up for a second." I rolled my eyes as I took a slow step towards Bo, "Yes, Atty found me." I turned back to Bo while Tamsin did a small fist pump of victory, smiling as my eyes welled up. She held her hand out to me, and whispered, "Lauren?"

I grinned, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Yes?"

She slipped her other arm free from Tamsin and reached for me. "Hug?"

I broke down, closing the few steps left between us and scooped Bo up into my arms. "For you, anytime." I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me into her body as she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at Tamsin who was wiping her cheeks and waving me away from looking at her.

I closed my eyes, breathing Bo in deeply when I heard in the smallest voice next to my ear, "You believe." I broke down, nodding against her shoulder. My tears staining her hospital gown, "I do."

Bo hugged me harder until she leaned back, her eyes on the white bag on the end of the bed. She licked her lips and smiled, "Can I eat one?" She swallowed, her vocal chords still sore, "Please?"

I laughed, grabbing the sides of her face and kissing her softly. "You can have the whole damn bag." Bo smiled as Tamsin groaned and flopped dramatically down into the chair. I gave her a dirty look and guided Bo to sit on the edge of the bed next to me as I dug around for a small croissant and tore a piece off, handing it to Bo.

I watched her eat it slowly, but enjoying every little bite of it. Tamsin gave me a knowing look, "You really do believe it, don't you?" I shrugged as she huffed and leaned forward. "If you'd listen to me when she woke up, we'd be taking her back to your house tonight." She glanced at Bo, "I felt it the second your heart finally let go. A second later, this one wanted to walk and find you. There's your proof. Cloe and Lachesis have finished weaving your thread. Now it's up to you to take charge and heal her. Then piss off into the sunset riding ponies. And I can finally take that vacation…" She leaned back, huffing.

"Tamsin." Bo spoke softly, but her tone was firm. "Be nice."

I smirked, leaning into Bo as Tamsin gave us both a dirty look and closed her eyes. "They better give me a raise for this."


	9. Chapter 9

**N: a short one, but i'm tired from the weekend and was struggling with what would come next. Read on and enjoy! Also if anyone wants a signed copy of Revelry is a Decadence, i have a few new copies looking for a good home! Just message me!**

* * *

Bo

I held onto Lauren as she walked us slowly into her house. I could've easily used the crutches the hospital gave me, but leaning on Lauren was far better than hard plastic and metal any day. I was released from the hospital this morning and Lauren offered to take care of me. The doctors didn't want me flying for a few more weeks, so I was stuck in Italy until my entire body continued to heal. My broken leg had knitted together and I was issued a walking cast with instructions to use the crutches more than walking on the cast. I was a medical mystery wrapped in a miracle, but I'd take it. I was ready to be out of the hospital and in a bed where the sheets didn't smell like bleach and iodine.

"I'll take you upstairs to the bedroom. I've got everything set up. The sheets are clean, the bathroom is cleaned and I bought you your own towels." Lauren walked us past the kitchen and held me tighter as we climbed the small set of stairs to her loft style bedroom. "I can make you something to eat while you get settled." She guided me to sit on the edge of the bed, I could see she was incredibly nervous as she puttered around the room. Lauren set clothes next to me and smiled. "I threw out your old clothes, the things were ruined. Tamsin is out grabbing you some new clothes, but in the meantime, mine should do the trick." She let out a slow breath, and looked at me. She was nervous, and tired.

I smiled, trying so hard not to yawn. I was exhausted. Being thrown around a train car and meeting gods and angels, could really take it out of a girl. I cleared my throat, my voice was still raspy from being asleep for weeks. "Lauren. I'm okay."

Lauren gave me a look, "Are you sure?" She set my crutches against the wall next to the bed.

I nodded, looking down at the black walking cast the doctors replaced that horrible white one with. "Yes." I let out a deep breath. "Why are you nervous?" I glanced at the blonde. She'd been awkward for the last couple of days since I woke up. I could feel it in the air whenever she thought I wasn't paying attention. I figured after the fight we both put up, there wouldn't be any nerves or fear.

Lauren smiled, shaking her head. "I'm tired, that's all." She paused, before turning away from me. She motioned towards the stairs. "I'll make you a sandwich and some soup." She smiled tightly before rushing down to the kitchen.

I stared at the steps for a moment, then looked around the room. It was airy, cozy, and a far cry from the stale hospital room I'd lived in for the last month. I spotted a small bathroom off in the far corner, and had a deep craving to take a long, hot bath. I carefully got to my feet and hobbled towards the bathroom, collecting the shirt and long pajama pants from the bed. The walking cast made it easier to be mobile, and I knew there was magic in my veins helping me heal quickly. The magic of love.

I smiled, and shook my head as I made it to the bathroom. I had to suck in a small breath at how incredible the small bathroom was. A large white claw foot bathtub sat in the middle of the room against a series of large pane windows, pouring the early afternoon sunlight in. There was a white marble sink next to a standing shower, and plants hanging from the bare wood beams in the ceiling. It reminded me of when I woke up in limbo, but warmer.

I wobbled to the bathtub and ran the water until it was almost boiling. I then found some citrus smelling bath soap and poured it into the steaming water. I took a deep breath of the fresh scent and moved to open one of the windows, letting a cool breeze to slip in.

After a bit of gentle maneuvering, I was able to strip down and ease my aching body into the hot water. I propped my cast up on the swooping edge of the tub and sunk into the heat. It had felt like years since I'd taken a proper bath, and I was relishing the feeling of the water soaking into my body. I turned my head, bubbles crawling up my chest to rest right at my chin, and looked out the window.

I started thinking about everything. The moments of the accident, and being tossed around the car, panicking and seeing Lauren's face as I passed out from the pain. Then I dissected what Meg and the sisters told me, Lauren was my soulmate and one of the few pairings in this universe that could heal not only my broken heart, but others. When I woke up to a crying blonde, utterly hopeless I was going to survive, I knew they were right. I couldn't not believe the magic, the mythology and that the crass Tamsin was cupid. I chuckled at that fact. It took me more than a few minutes to believe the woman, until she told me a hundred different stories about bringing together the best love pairings this world had seen. My favorite was Elizabeth Taylor and the twisted road she took Tamsin on as she went through husband after husband. I closed my eyes, the heat relaxing me. I knew I was in love with Lauren, but we had to establish a life outside of the fire of fear that brought us together. Maybe that was why she was nervous, she loved me but we didn't get the slow and steady road of dating. We had fates fires burning our asses to stop dawdling and move. Cloe had given me a quick glimpse of what our future was, together, and I wanted more than anything for it to get here already. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Lauren, I had come back to life for her.

"I see you found my secret sanctuary." Lauren's soft voice pulled me from the nap I slipped into.

I scooted up in the tub, blinking heavy eyes. I smiled at Lauren leaning against the door with a tray of food. I blushed, leaning into the mountain of bubbles and brushing back wet hair. "I couldn't resist. I haven't had more than a sponge bath in months." I let my eyes settle on my cast that was getting wet. "This tub is incredible."

Lauren nodded, moving to set the food on a table right outside the bathroom. "I rescued it from a dump when I first arrived in this town. Some young man was throwing it out since it looked like a brown stained piece of trash." She pointed at the massive lion's feet that held the tub up, as she walked over to my cast and carefully undid the Velcro straps, freeing my purple and yellow leg. She slowly lowered my foot into the water, smiling as I sighed in content as the water surrounded the achy leg. "Then I saw those, and something sparked inside of me to save it. It took me three weekends to clean it, restore it and carry it up here." She walked closer, pulling a small stool from under the sink to sit next to me. "Why didn't you call for me? I would've helped you."

I smiled, "And fluster you even more with undressing me? I think we need a few more days of getting to know each other." I ran my eyes over the fidgety woman. "Lauren, are you okay? And please tell me the truth." I swallowed as my voice came out like an old smoker in her twilight years. I reached down grabbing her hand. She wrapped her fingers in mine, sighing heavily.

"I'm tired, Bo. That's not a lie or me trying to deflect." She looked up with weary brown eyes and a smile. "It's been a hell of a fight to keep you and maybe, maybe in the bottom of my stomach I'm scared I'm going to screw up again. It's also my tired mind picking everything a part and trying to understand why the gods chose us."

I squeezed her hand, moving closer to the edge of the tub. "The sisters asked me to tell them why I loved you, it had something to do with proving fate wrong as it was woven at that exact moment." I ran my thumb over her knuckles, memorizing the tiny little lines in them. "The first time I made eye contact with you, I felt something in my heart shift. Then I started talking to you and in time, I just knew. I tumbled head over heels in love for you. You made me feel safe, wanted, loved, and strong. No one had ever made me feel like that before. Even after you left, I couldn't stop the way you made me feel. You gave my soul life when it never ever felt alive before. I tried so hard to let you go, but I couldn't. And as the fate described how those on the train would change the lives of so many, I knew you had already changed mine and I never wanted to look back. I only wanted to look forward. Look for you, find you and if it meant fighting the gods and fates, I would. Even as we may not know each other like all the other couples out there, I know you Lauren Lewis. I love you. I will always love you, and I'm never getting on another train unless you're by my side." I smiled as Lauren gave me a look with watery eyes. I tugged her hand, silently asking her to move closer so I could kiss her. I brushed my lips against hers, whispering, "If I recall it's been exactly thirty-one days since you last kissed me."

Lauren chuckled, leaning forward to kiss me soundly on the lips. I sighed into the kiss and clutched onto the sleeve of her shirt, trying so very hard not to pull her into the tub with me. As we kissed, I could hear the fates cooing in my ear like they did over the cheesy parts of those soap operas they watched. She only interrupted the kiss to whisper that she also loved me, before kissing me harder.

I could've kissed her all day if it wasn't for the front door slamming shut, followed by the hearty bellowing of one blonde cupid. "Lauren! Where are you? I got some clothes, but I had no idea what size Bo wore in the underwear department, so I bought everything from thongs to granny panties."

Lauren rested her forehead against mine, licking her lips. "If she wasn't the best, she'd be the worst." She leaned back, grabbing a giant fluffy pink towel. She stood up, shaking the towel out as she blushed. "Without the cast, you're…going to need help getting out." She closed her eyes, directing her head to point at the floor and held her arm out for me to take.

I chuckled and grabbed it, using it to hoist myself up to at least lay both of my hands on her shoulders. "Okay, wrap the towel around me." Lauren moved quickly, encasing me in the soft material and without a second thought she wrapped her arms around me and lifted me out of the tub. I gasped at the show of strength and blushed as Lauren moved her arms so she was carrying me, my arms linked around her neck as we moved to the bed. I was sat on the bed carefully, secure in the towel. Lauren winked at me with bright red cheeks and ran back to grab my cast.

Tamsin hollered from the kitchen. "Can I have this soup and all of these sandwiches? I'm starving."

Lauren set my cast next to the bed, and kissed me once more. "I'll be right back, right after I throttle a cupid." She ran down the stairs, shushing Tamsin.

I laughed, running my hands through wet hair and caught the tray of food. My stomach rumbling like a den of lions. I went to stand up, but sat back down the moment my bad foot balked. I sighed and turned to the task of getting dressed.

* * *

Lauren

"You don't have to carry me, Lauren." Bo's raspy voice made me smile. She might be protesting, but the grip around my neck told me differently. I was carrying her back up to bed after dinner. Tamsin was still downstairs, cleaning up for me. Oddly enough, dinner with Tamsin had eased my desire to strangle her for interrupting Bo and I earlier.

"I like doing it." I grinned as I set her down on the bed. Bo was exhausted and I demanded that she go to bed and get some rest. Yes, she was better but she still needed her rest. I went about pulling the covers down as she adjusted her cast around my pajama pants. "I need to feed you more ravioli, you're as light as one of Fulvio's soufflé's." I yawned, fighting it by covering my mouth with a hand. It was almost eleven at night. Lunch had turned into a long dinner of chatting and getting to know Tamsin and Bo. It eased some of the tension around my heart, and chased some of the nerves away. I was nervous I'd screw something up, everything was too perfect. I didn't do well with too perfect, I always preferred slightly flawed and strived for that. Maybe it was the way I was raised, I didn't know. But Bo was perfect, and I was scared I was going to ruin that again. No matter how much fate was on my side. I loved her, I would change for her, and fight for her.

Bo scooted into the bed, sighing as she fell into the large pile of pillows. "I didn't realize how tired I was until just now." She ran her hands over her messy hair, trying to smooth out the frizz of letting it air dry.

"You need to take it easy. You're not hundred percent yet." I pulled the covers up and went about the room, collecting her towels and the clothes she wore home from the hospital. After tossing them into the hamper, I moved to my closet. I grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs on the couch."

Bo's smile faded and she sat up. "The couch?"

I nodded, "The couch. I only have the one bed, and it's yours until don't want it to be." I stopped talking, I was being awkward. I waved my hand to the stairs, "I'll be down there. Holler if you need me."

I turned to head down, when Bo spoke. "Stay with me." She looked at me with sad brown eyes. "I don't want to be alone anymore, and it'd be stupid for you to sleep on the couch. This bed is big enough for the both of us, we won't even touch each other it's so big." She looked at the massive bed.

I smiled at the adorable negotiation, I hesitated until she gave me another sad look. I gave in, tossed the extra pillow and blanket to the side and walked to the other side of the bed. I slipped in, keeping a stiff distance between Bo and I. I went to reach for the light when Bo looked at me, "Tamsin is still downstairs."

I chuckled, and hollered. "Tamsin, lock the door on your way out. I'm going to bed."

Tamsin laughed and called back. "You got it. Snuggle the hell out of Bo for me."

Bo rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into the pillows, embarrassed. "Sheesh, for a cupid she's got a mouth on her."

I laughed, and turned off the light. "She does. Not sure how she gets away with it upstairs with the angels." I let out a slow breath, so happy that I was back in my bed for the first time in weeks. I was two seconds away from passing out when I felt Bo scoot over, sneaking her arm across my stomach. I grinned in the dark and lifted my arm to let her slide in against me. She was very careful not to poke me with her cast as she snuggled deep into my side. She let out a few heavy breaths as I ran fingers through her hair, "I love you, Bo." She mumbled against my chest, squeezing the arm she had around me. I turned to look out the bathroom window, the moon rising to share its gentle light with the world. I smiled as Bo slept heavily in my arms.

The way it felt with her in my arms, feeling safe enough, trusting me enough to take care of her and fall asleep…well it started to make sense. This was what true love was, blindly and unconditionally loving someone with your whole being. Knowing there was nothing to worry about as long as your one true love was at your side. I smiled at the moon, pulling Bo in closer and whispered to the heavens. "I get it. I might not stop being scared in the next three seconds, but I get why you gave her back to me. She's the other half of my heart and soul."

I closed my eyes as I heard Tamsin let out a half assed "aw" below us, and fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of Tamsin yelling woke me up with a start, Bo was sitting next to me. Her eyes wide, her hands covering her mouth as I tried to figure out who Tamsin was yelling at. I hopped out of the bed and rushed to the stairs when I heard another female's voice yell back. It was early morning, the sun poured into the bathroom and cast its rays across the wooden floor.

"I want to see my daughter! I need to see her and get her out of this stranger's home. Who are you, and how dare you kidnap my daughter!"

I glanced at Bo, her eyes red and teary. I rushed to her as Tamsin continued bickering with the other woman. "Bo?"

She dropped her hand from her mouth and looked at me, "It's my mother. My mother is downstairs."

I nodded, and went to help her up. "I'll take you down there so you can talk to her and calm her down."

Bo shook her head, clutching to my arm as she stared into my eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, Lauren. I want to stay up here." She licked her lips, sucking in a breath as she looked at the stairs, her mother yelling louder. "I haven't spoken to my mother in ten years…" She scrunched her face up and started crying, falling forward to lay her head against my chest.

I let out a slow breath, casting a stink eye up to the heavens. Just when I thought everything was figured out.

* * *

XXX

Tamsin

 _I blame Lachesis for this long-lost mother bit. She loved drama and loved soap operas. Truthfully, after looking over the final report for these two, I understood why momma Bo popped up after so many years of being vacant from her only child's life. It was her thread of life weaving its own path. That train accident sparked a million other threads of life to pull up their grown ass adult pants and fix the broken parts of their lives._

 _It was another hiccup in the road that pushed our girls harder. This soul mate business isn't all apple pie and smiles. Sometimes it's families fighting and falling apart, not understand that love comes in all shapes and colors._

 _Ugh. I need some cake before we start this next chapter of our girls. Thank god, the bride let me help her pick the cake. Nothing like a triple chocolate with a cheesecake center to chase away bad memories._


End file.
